THE DARK ANGEL
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Pencarian jati diri seorang seorang namja yang akhirnya mempertemukannya pada cinta sejatinya,siapakah yang akan dipilih kyuhyun? Changmin yang selama ini mencoba menjadi sahabatnya ataukah seorang choi siwon yang menjadi malaikat penolongnya? sebuah rahasia terungkap..dan akhirnya menjadi mimpi buruk.. a wonkyu n changkyu fanfiction lets start to read..
1. Chapter 1

Qtalitazahra present..

A Fanfiction

Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Choi siwon, Sim changmin, Leeteuk, Kangin And many more

Pairing : found it urself ;)

Genre : Romantic,a little bit angst

Chapter : 1/?

Semburat keemasan itu kembali membuncah sore ini,dengan pandangan nyalang menyapu lembayung,memoriku terpatri pada satu tiitik,titik dimana hati itu tak sehampa kini,titik dimana tawa itu tak sehambar kini..

"Tuan muda.." sebuah suara mengajak lamunanku berakhir,aku berbalik tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun

"maaf mengganggu anda,tuan besar memerintahkan agar anda kembali sekarang"

"Hhhhhh…" hanya helaan nafas yang berhasil bebas dari bibirku,kulayangkan pandanganku ke sekitar bukit dengan ilalang setinggi lutut,seakan mencoba mengucap selamat tinggal,perlahan aku berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku pada sebuah onggokan tanah dibawah akasia..

"eomma..miane,aku harus pergi sekarang" bisikku pada nisan ibuku yang seakan sendiri disini

…

"silahkan tuan.." penasehat jung,membukakan pintu mobil

"apa appa betul2 akan mengirimku ke seoul.?" Tanyaku setelah mobil melaju beberapa menit yang lalu,pandanganku masih tertuju pada bayang2 venice dibalik kaca

"ne..tuan besar ingin anda.."

"arra..aku hanya ingin mendengar kepastian jung ahjussi" potongku sebelum penasehat jung berceloteh panjang lebar tentang ayahku,entah kenapa aku kurang suka dengan ayahku sendiri,benci.? Tidak,aku sama sekali tak membencinya hanya saja aku tidak terlalu menyukai sikapnya yang arogan yang membuat ibuku terbaring di liang lahat..

_Flasback_

_"appa..appa..aku ingin bersama eomma..lepaskan tanganku appa,tanganku sakit..jebal.." teriakku memukuli tangan besar ayahku_

_"yeobo tolong lepaskan kyunnie,aku mohon..biarkan ia bersamaku.." ibu bersujud di kaki ayah tepat disampingku.._

_"Teukkie..ini keputusan akhirku,dan kau sangat tahu kalau aku bukan sosok yang bisa mengubah keputusan dengan cepat..jadi lepaskan tanganmu dari kakiku.!" Ayah sontak menarik kakinya hingga ibu jatuh tersungkur,dengan cepat ia menggendongku yang kini meronta2 serta menangis sekuat tenagaku,namun sekeras apapun usahaku,ayah tetap berjalan meniggalkan ibu yang kini terisak pilu disana.._

_"eommaaaa….."_

_"kyuu…."_

_"…"_

_Flashback end_

"Tuan muda..Tuan..sudah sampai.."

"HAH..!" aku terhenyak,saat penasehat jung membangunkanku yang tertidur selama perjalanan pulang

"ah..kamsahamnida jung ahjussi,miane..aku tertidur" jelasku,ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum,membukakanku pintu mobil dan berjalan dibelakangku.

Sepanjang pelataran rumahku ah maksudku pelataran rumah keluarga CHO ini aku hanya berjalan bagaikan mayat,tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa senyuman sedikitpun,di ujung pelataran sana,koki rumah ini,Hyesung ahjumma tengah berdiri cemas menatap kearahku

"Tuan..tuan.." dengan tidak sabar ia menghampiriku

"waeyo ahjumma.?" Tanyaku pelan,ia tampak cemas terlihat dengan tangan yang sedari tadi ia remas

"tuan..tuan..tuan besar mengamuk lagi" ia sedikit takut menyebut kata 'mengamuk' dihadapanku,selain arogan ayah juga sangat keras dan disiplin.

"hhhhh..." aku hanya menghela nafas

"tunggu diluar saja sejenak jung ahjussi" saranku saat penasehat jung hendak mengikutiku memasuki rumah

Kkkkrrrrrttttt...aku membuka pintu dengan sedikit mendorongnya ,rumah ini terlalu berlebihan bagiku,dengan aksen klasik eropa abad pertengahan,ukiran serta beberapa keramik yang menghiasi disetiap sudut rumah ini membuat kesan misterius serta kelam,rumah dengan fasilitas lengkap,gazebo di tengah2 ruangan seakan menjadi kebun di dalam rumah,tangga yang memutar dengan 2 sisinya berukir dan berhiaskan batu emerald sapphire blue,serta ornamen2 kayu kelas terbaik menambah kesimpulanku kalau rumah ini terlihat sangat 'berlebihan' untuk 2 orang pemiliknya..hanya aku dan ayah,sedangkan para pelayan serta penasehat berada di rumah terpisah yang telah ayah sediakan di samping rumah utama,disetiap sudut ruangan terdapat CCTV serta pengaman lainnya,ditambah dengan tombol2 yang menghubungkan rumah utama dengan rumah para penasehat,jika sewaktu2 mereka kelas tinggi juga dapat dilihat dari luar kawasan rumah ini,halaman luas dengan basement tertata apik,disetiap sudut halaman terdapat setidaknya 5 pengawal pribadi beserta pos2nya,tak khayal ayah memesan pasukan khusus hanya untuk lupa dengan 1 helipad beserta pesawat cesna pribadi di halaman belakang,yang siap membawa kami kemanapun dalam jangka waktu singkat..hidup ini terlalu berlebihan..

"hhhhh.." aku menghela nafas lagi saat menutup pintu rumah,tampak ayah tengah duduk di sofa dengan wajah yang tertekuk dan jemari yang memijat pelan pelipisnya,pakaiannya sudah tak rapih lagi,2 kancing teratas kemejanya telah terlepas,jas yang mulai kusut serta dasi yang melonggar di lehernya,sebuah laptop dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja dihadapannya,berkas2 yang terhambur serta sebuah ponsel yang kini telah tak berbentuk di lantai keramik,aku hanya menggeleng,melangkah melewatinya tanpa ada niat untuk menyapa atau sekedar menanyakan kabarnya

"kyu.." suara berat ayah menghentikan langkahku

"kau sudah pulang.?"

"ne.." aku menjawab tanpa berbalik,kulangkahkan kembali kakiku

"sampai kapan kau seperti ini.?" Langkahku kembali terhenti

"..."

"..."

"..."

"entah.." lama kami terdiam dalam keheningan,hingga akhirnya hanya sebuah kata yang keluar dari bibirku

"kau tahu..appa lelah..lelah dengan sikapmu yang tak pernah menganggap appa ada.." entah apa yang akan orang katakan saat melihat posisiku dan ayah sekarang,aku terdiam tanpa berbalik di pertangahan anak tangga,sedangkan ayah juga tak beranjak dari sofanya,tetap dengan mata yang terpejam..

"menyerahlah kalau begitu.." tegasku sedikit berlari meninggalkan ayah yang terdiam,kubanting pintu kamar dan kuhempaska tubuh lelahku di atas pembaringan dengan beludru lembut sebagai pelengkapnya..

Aku memejamkan mata,ya..kini sangat hambar,aku bosan..bukan hanya ayah,aku juga lelah,lelah tak dapat tersenyum lagi,lelah menemukan fakta kalau ayah menyayangiku,aku jenuh..jenuh pada pemikiranku sendri,jenuh pada sikapku sendiri..aku seakan telah hilang,dan berganti sosok dingin..

"Tuan muda.." aku terduduk spontan saat hyesung ahjumma masuk mengantarkan makanan

"ah..maaf tuan jika mengagetkanmu" ia menunduk

"ne..gwencanayho" balasku,ia menaruh senampan makanan di meja nakas dekat balkon kamarku

"permisi tuan,,selamat menikmati" ucapnya sebelum beranjak dan menutup pintuku lagi

Krrrtttttt..belum berapa lama hyesung ahjumma beranjak,pintu kamarku terbuka lagi

"waeyo ahjumma.?" Aku berbalik hendak bertanya ketika ayah tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan segelas coklat panasnya,ia tersenyum..

"boleh appa masuk.?" Aku hanya mengiyakan permintaannya,toh ini juga rumahnya

"appa ingin berbicara denganmu.." lanjutnya duduk disampingku,pemandangan dari arah balkon tepat menantang bulan purnama malam itu

"ini mengenai kepindahanmu ke seoul.."

"..."

"appa harap kau tidak menolaknya.."

"…"

"appa ingin kau bersekolah disana,appa sudah menyiapkan sekolah terbaik untukmu,appa juga sudah siapkan apartemen dengan fasilitas memadai serta kendaraan pribadi untukmu,sesuai permintaanmu,appa tidak akan mengirimkan pengawal ataupun system pengamanan lainnya.."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"appa juga berharap kau bisa memimpin mereka.." kalimat terakhir yang ayah ucapkan sontak membuatku mengernyitkan dahi

"mereka.?" Tanyaku bingung

"appa akan jujur padamu kyuhyunnie..."

"aku menunggu"

"sebelum eommamu meninggal..appa memutuskan untuk menyerahkan saham sebuah production house terbesar di kota seoul untuk eommamu kelola,dan kau tahu itu kan.?" Aku hanya mengangguk,semua orang tahu itu

"namun kejadian tak menyenangkan terjadi..lee soo man,tangan kanan appa berkhianat.." aku menatap kosong menunggu ayah selesai berbicara

"lebih tepatnya mereka berkhianat..eommamu dan lee soo man berkhianat kyu.." aku menatap ayah intens,mencari kebohongan pada kedua bola matanya,namun yang kutemukan hanyalah kejujuran yang menggugah hati,ada garis sendu disana..

"appa murka.." tutupnya,aku menunduk,sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendengar rumor dibalik perceraian ayah yang membuat ibu frustasi dan bunuh diri,namun ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar ayah sendiri yang mengungkapkannya,aku benci hal ini..benci disaat aku menemukan kebenaran disetiap ucapan ayah,kebenaran disetiap desah nafas sesaknya,disetiap getar bibirnya menahan sakit yang hingga kini masih menyesak didadanya..aku benci,harus bingung seperti ini..

"arra.." singkatku,kembali memandang rembulan

"dan..appa ingin kau meneruskan saham eommamu kyu.." mataku membulat,jemariku gemetar saat ayah memutuskan memberiku saham ibu di salah satu PH terkenal di kota seoul

"aku tidak bisa" tolakku sepelan mungkin

"appa tidak menerima penolakan" ayah menatapku

"lalu apa yang akan appa lakukan saat aku masih tetap tidak menerimanya.?" Balasku

"appa memaksa CHO KYUHYUN" ada penekanan saat ayah menyebut namaku,aku masih belum terima

"aku tidak akan.." aku berdiri meninggalkan ayah sendiri di balkon kamarku..

"ini permintaan terakhir eommamu.." cegahnya,aku berbalik

"mwo.?"

"sebelum eommamu meninggal ia berpesan pada appa agar semua saham atas namanya di berikan kepadamu.."

"tapi aku.." aku kehilangan kata2

"ini pesan eommamu kyu..fikirkanlah" appa menepuk bahuku sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar bodoh ini..

…..

"kalian sudah siap.?" Ayah berjalan menghampiriku,aku hanya mengangguk meraih ponsel dan ransel kecilku,beberapa barang telah berpindah dari lemari kamarku ke dalam koper2 ekstra besar yang kini berada di dalam bagasi pesawat cesna pribadi keluarga CHO..

"ini..jangan lupa" ayah menyerahkan surat kuasa kepemilikan saham kepadaku,aku terdiam mengangkat wajahku menatap ayah dalam,ingin rasanya aku memeluknya dan memohon agar tidak memaksaku menerima keputusan ini..namun aku terlalu gengsi untuk itu semua,aku terlanjur tumbuh sebagai anak yang arogan seperti ayah..

"andwe.." tegasku berlalu meninggalkan ayah,berjalan pelan kearah taman belakang dimana pesawat telah menungguku

"APPA TIDAK MENERIMA PENOLAKAN KYU,INGAT INI DEMI EOMMAMU.." ayah kembali menghampiriku,suaranya nyaris teredam oleh suara mesin pesawat,aku terdiam menatapnya,sesekali kurapikan rambut coklatku yang tersapu angin baling-baling pesawat

".."

".."

Kami terdiam lama,para penasehat saling berpandangan

"ne.." akhirnya jawaban yang ayah inginkan keluar dari mulutku,ada tanda puas yang terukir di raut wajahnya,tanda yang membuatku seakan ingin berlari jauh dari kehidupanku sendiri..

TBC..

Haaaahhh,ff kedua nih,sudah lama bulukan di laptop,baru sekarang berani publish hehehe itupun berkat beberapa teman di twitter kyuya13 n haryanti_wonkyu nih aku udah beraniii yeeeeaaaayyyy *kapan nyinyirin nenek kisut lagi? :p

yuppsss aku butuh saran yaaa bwt lnjutin ff ini atau g..


	2. Chapter 2

Seoul,28 nov. 12

10.30 pm

Aku berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah,dihadapanku seorang pria paruh baya berjalan tegak menutunku menuju kelas yang telah ditenukan untukku,ya..aku telah berada di seoul sejak 2 hari yang lalu,ayah menyekolahkanku di SM High school,sekolah ternama dengan fasilitas mewah,sekolah 'anak' production house milik ayah,ah..milik ibu atau harus aku katakan kalau kini saham ibu ada ditanganku.?

"nah..kyuhyun-ssi..ini kelas anda" ujar joonghyun songsaenim setengah menunduk menunjukkan kelas yang akan aku masuki,XI-3

"kamsahamnida songsaenim.." aku melangkah mendekati pintu

"ah..lain kali jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan –ssi,aku juga siswa disini,perlakukan aku seperti biasa,arra.?" Lanjutku,jongyun songsaenim mengangguk

Krrrtttttt...aku membuka pintu kelas

"annyonghaseyo.." salamku

"ah..annyonghaseyo,cho kyuhyun.? Ayo masuklah" seorang yeoja songsenim mempersilahkanku masuk dan berdiri disebelahnya,

"anak2..hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru,dia cho kyuhyun,,kyu,tolong perknalkan dirimu" sooyong songsaenim tersenyum padaku,aku mengangguk maju selangkah kedepan kelas

"anyyonghaseyo,cho kyuhyun imnida.." aku memperkenalkan diri sekenanya membuat raut wajah sooyong songsaenim berubah bingung

"ah..hehe,mungkin kyu ini masih malu..ya sudah,kyu kau duduk di bangku itu.." songsaenim menunjuk sebuah bangku di pojok belakang yang telah terisi 1 siswa namja,aku mngangguk,menunduk sopan dan berjalan pelan ke arah bangkuku

Kuakui aku sedikit canggung,dengan sekolah ini,ruang kelas ini,dan susasan gaduh yang terjadi sepanjang pelajaran,selama ini aku hanya mengikuti home schooling dan kelas akselerasi,karena bisa dikatakan IQ yang aku miliki telah diatas rata2,seharusnya sekarang aku telah berada di perguruan tinggi semester akhir,namun ayah ingin aku menjalani kehidupan seperti anak2 lain seusiaku

Dikelas ini,aku duduk dipojok belakang disamping seorang namja yang sedari tadi tak hentinya tersenyum padaku,wajahnya cukup manis,dengan mata bulat kekanakan dan tubuh yang kuperkirakan lebih tinggi dariku,aku hanya menghela nafas saat ia tersenyum lagi kearahku,kualihkan pandangan menyapu bukit belakang sekolah dari jendela kaca di sebelahku..venice,aku merindukanmu..eomma,aku sangat merindukanmu

"ehm.." namja itu berdehem,aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah depan kelas,sepi..ternyata kelas telah selesai,hanya ada beberapa siswa yang mash duduk di bangkunya masing2 menunggu kelas selanjutnya,sedangkan sebagian lagi menuju kantin atau sekedar bercanda gurau di koridor kelas..

"annyonghaseyo..Sim Changmin imnida" namja yang ternyata bernama Changmin itu mengulurkan tangannya,aku menatapnya sejenak lalu mengulurkan tanganku

"cho kyuhyun" ucapku datar,ia tampak mempoutkan bibirnya

"kau pindahan venice.?" Ia kembali membuka pembicaraan

"ne" singkatku

"apa disana banyak kanal.?"

"ne"

"wah pasti menyenangkan"

"ne"

"pasti banyak tempat romantis dengan gondola2 yang mengitari kota"

"ne"

"..." kami terdiam,mungkin dia lelah dengan sikapku yang tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun,hhh..baguslah,aku memang dalam mood yang tidak baik sekarang,lebih baik dia diam saja seperti itu

"kyunnie.." aku sontak berbalik,

"kau memanggilku apa.?"

"kyunnie.." changmin tersenyum seraya menyebut panggilannya untukku

"jangan memanggilku seperti itu.." aku kembali membalik pandanganku

"wae.?"

"aku kurang menyukainya"

"wae.?"

"sireo.." aku berdiri,menatapnya sebentar lalu berjalan keluar kelas

Siapa dia,seenaknya saja memanggilku seperti itu,memanggilku dengan panggilan yang akrab kudengar saat masa kecilku,kyunnie.? Panggilan itu hanya untuk eomma,hanya eomma yang bisa memanggilku seperti siapa dia yang membuatku berbicara sepanjang itu dihari pertamaku bersekolah..aku bahkan nyaris tidak berbicara sejak pindah 2 hari yang lalu.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku,duduk ditaman sepertinya lebih baik,kini aku tak berminat mengikuti kelas terakhir,membosankan.? Tidak juga,hanya saja dia..anak itu,namja yang bernama changmin itu terlalu banyak berbicara,dan aku benci saat aku tidak bisa menahan agar tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Drrrttttt…drrrtttt…ponselku bergetar,kuraih ponselku yang tersimpan dalam saku bajuku

_Appa_

_ Is_

_ Calling_

Aku menghela nafas,sungguh ini bukan saatnya mendengar suaranya..

"yeoboseyo.." akhirnya aku tidak tega juga untuk mereject panggilannya

"kyu..bagaimana keadaanmu disana.? Appa merindukanmu.? Apa kau sudah mendapat teman yang banyak.? Bagaimana mereka,mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik bukan.? Apa kau sudah makan.?" Aku hanya terdiam saat suara diseberang sana terus saja beruntutan

"ne,everything has been ok,don't worry" balasku

"lalu bagaimana dengan perusahaan.? Kau tidak lupa kan dengan rapat pemegang saham.?"

DEG..jantungku berdetak saat ayah mengingatkanku tentang rapat pemegang saham malam nanti

"appa harap kau bisa melakukannya kyu..appa sudah memperhatikan tingkat kepemimpinanmu beberapa hari terakhir ini.." lanjutnya,aku masih terdiam

"ne appa" aku menyanggupi

"gomawo kyu..kau telah membantu appa"

"ini demi eomma" tegasku lalu mematikan sambungan telefon

Aku menatap langit,mendung sebentar lagi hujan,bergegas pulang.? Mana mungkin,pintu pagar masih tertutup,akan aku perjelas posisiku sekarang,aku adalah siswa baru yang bolos mata pelajaran terakhir hari ini..mana bisa aku pulang disaat yang lain masih berada dalam kelas.

Tes..tes..tes..aku menunduk saat terasa rintik hujan telah terjatuh perlahan,bagaimana ini,aku harus berteduh dimana.? Masuk ke kawasan kelas itu sama saja membunuhku,aku masih baru dan sudah berani membolos.

Dengan tergesa aku berlari kecil berteduh pada pohon akasia rimbun disudut taman,aku memeluk bahuku sendiri,saat hujan semakin deras,ah..akasia ini benar2 membantuku..

Tunggu..akasia.?

Akasia ini mengingatkanku pada nisan eomma di venice,aku merindukannya..

"eomma..apa kau hidup bahagia sekarang.? Aku merindukanmu.." bisikku diantara derasnya hujan

"hei,,apa yang kau lakukan.?" Aku berbalik saat seorang namja menepuk bahuku,mataku menyipit

"kau bolos.?" Tanyanya lagi,rambutnya yang basah menutupi sebagian matanya,pipinya memucat,dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk

"hei..kau kenapa menatapku seperti itu.?" Ia kembali menepuk bahuku

"apa yang kau lakukan disini,changmin-ssi.?" Aku berani bersuara,anak ini terlalu aneh

"aku.? Bertemu appa.." ia menyunggingkan senyumnya bersandar pada batang akasia

"appa.?" Aku bergeser sedikit,ia mengangguk

"ia selalu datang saat hujan turun.." ia memainkan jarinya,aku hanya mengangguk,kini tubuh kami nyaris basah total,kami saling merapat,bukan tanpa penolakan dariku,hanya saja..ini terlalu dingin.

…

'aneh' hanya kata itu yang terlintas dibenakku saat melihat sosok changmin,sudah sebulan ini aku bersekolah dan duduk semeja dengannya,ia selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi,terkadang aku jenuh dengannya namun saat kemarahanku memuncak,mata bulatnya tiba2 membesar dan bibirnya ia poutkan,seakan sangat takut dan manja terhadapku.

"…" aku memandangi seisi kelas saat pelajaran telah dimulai

"kemana dia.?" Bisikku.."setahuku ia tidak penah membolos" lanjutku

"kau mencari changmin.?" Seseorang tiba2 duduk disampingku,di kursi changmin yang sekarang kosong

"oh.." aku hanya bergumam,menatapnya

"dia tidak akan datang hari ini.." lanjutnya tanpa menatapku,pandangannya tertuju pada songsaenim di depan kelas

"nuguya.?" Aku masih menatapnya,ia berbalik tersenyum padaku,mata onix dengan kelam hitam di bola matanya,sepasang lesung pipi menghiasi senyum dimplenya

"naneun..choi siwon imnida" ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya,akupun begitu

"kau cho kyuhyun bukan.? Pindahan venezia,pewaris tunggal CHO Corp.,pemilik saham terbesar SMent.,dan pewaris SM High School.." ia menjelaskan secara detail semua tentangku,aku membelalakkan mata,sejauh ini tidak ada yang mengetahui pasti tentang jati diriku,selain para songsaenim.

"kau.."

"sangat mudah menemukanmu tuan cho.." ia memotong perkataanku seraya berdiri,meninggalkan kelas tanpa sedikitpun memperdulikan songsaenim,ah..dia juga bukanlah namja yang berada dikelas yang sama denganku lagipula penampilannya lebih cocok dikategorikan sebagai salah satu songsaenim disini

Aku menggeser dudukku agar lebih nyaman saat kudapati selembar kertas dengan coretan yang membuatku terpaku

_Dia ada di Shamcul Kimchi_

_ 2 Km dari sekolah,tepat di pertigaan kereta_

Aku tertohok sendiri,namja bernama choi siwon itu benar2 membuatku penasaran,siapa dia dan darimana dia tahu semua tentang jati diriku,dan..ini.? apa ini.? Apa dia sedang memberitahu lokasi seseorang yang sedang kucari.? Tempat dimana changmin sekarang.? Aisshhh..ada apa ini.? Apa aku baru saja menyadari kalau aku mencari changmin.? Bukankah tanpa kehadirannya malah membuat hidupku tenang.? Aniya..hidupku bahkan lebih tenang saat ia menggangguku..

Aku terdiam dihadapan sebuah warung kimchi dengan desain sederhana namun nyaman,dibalik dinding kaca sesosok namja dengan apron hitam dan nampan ditangannya tengah tersenyum ramah menyuguhkan semangkuk sup kimchi kepada pelanggannya,dia yang dia lakukan disini.? Lalu siapa ahjumma yang selalu tertawa menepuk bahunya itu,wajah mereka sangat mirip..

Triiinnggg...aku membuka pintu warung tersebut,bunyi bel selamat datang membuat changmin membalik tubuhnya kearahku,

"selamat dat.." senyumnya tiba2 musnah saat ia mendapatiku berdiri di ambang pintu,aku berjalan masuk dan duduk di sudut dengan jendela menghadap ke jalan

"kyunnie.." changmin mendekatiku dan duduk dihadapanku

"apa ini betul2 kau.?" Ia mengibas2kan tangannya dihadapanku

"ada berapa lagi kyuhyun yang kau kenal.? Dan satu lagi..jangan memanggilku 'kyunnie'" Aku melipat tangan didepan dadaku

"..." changmin masih terdiam menatapku lekat2

"yak..minnie..apa yang sedang kau lakukan.? Layani pelanggan kita ini.." ahjumma yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kami kini berdiri disamping changmin,menepuk bahunya

"aigooo..eomma.." changmin merajuk manja,mengelus bahunya,aku mengernyitkan dahi memperhatikan dua orang dihadapanku

"ah..mianata,apa minnie kami mengganggu waktu makan siang anda.?" Ahjumma itu membungkukkan badannya,aku tergerak berdiri

"ah..gwencanayho ahjummaeonni,naneum cho kyuhyun imnida,changmin chingu" ucapku memberi salam,dan untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum

"aigoo..neoumu kyeopta.." ahjumma yang kini kutahu adalah ibu changmin,membelai pipiku,aku tergelak

"ah miane.." ia kembali meminta maaf,matanya sangat bersahabat dengan raut wajah yang sangat lembut,mengingatkanku pada sosok ibu..

"gwenchanayo..ahjummaeonni" senyumku sekali lagi

"kalau begitu kali ini,biar ahjumma yang menyiapkan makan siang special untukmu kyuhyun-ssi..minnie,temani kyu makan dan pastikan ia nyaman,arra.." Sim ahjumma meninggalkan kami,aku tersenyum,lalu kemudian kembali kaku saat menatap bola mata changmin

"woaahhh..kau tersenyum.." ada segaris pandangan kemenangan di wajah changmin,walau bagaimanapun keras dan arogannya sikapku,namun aku sama sekali tidak melupakan kesan sopan dan hormat kepada orang yang lebih berumur dibanding usiaku

"whatever" jawabku memalingkan wajah,mengamati orang yang lalu lalang dibalik kaca

"kau tahu aku disini darimana.?" Changmin kembali mengangkat pembicaraan,aku terhenyak,aku sama sekali belum memikirkan alasan kedatanganku

"..."

"..."

Kami sama2 terdiam,changmin menunggu jawabanku sedangkan aku tengah mencari berbagai alasan yang dapat menutupi kenyataan kalau aku mencarinya

"aku..lapar" alasan itupun keluar

"lapar.? Bukankah kau selalu membawa bekal.?"

"hari ini aku lupa"

"appa mu tidak mengantarkan.?"

"appa sudah kembali ke venezia"

"ohh.."

Sepotong helaan nafas changmin mengakhiri pertanyaannya tentang alasanku menemuinya di warung milik ibunya ini

"..."

"..."

"kau..tidak kesekolah hari ini.?" Aku berani mengangkat bicara

"aku harus membantu eomma.." ia menunduk sendu

"kami..kami..sedang dalam kondisi ekonomi yang memburuk.." ia masih menunduk,ada gurat kesedihan yag dalam diwajah pucatnya

"bukankah kau memiliki ap.."

"kajja..ini makanan spesial untukmu kyu..ahjumma sengaja membuatkanmu" Sim ahjumma mengenterupsi pembicaraan kami,changmin kembali berseri.

"makanlah dengan lahap,ne.." sim ahjumma tersenyum lembut padaku,aku mengangguk menatap changmin yang kini terkekeh melihat berbagai macam kimchi dihadapannya.

...

Malam ini,mataku kembali tak bisa terpejam,pandanganku menerawang pada langit2 kamar,fikiranku masih terpahat pada sosok changmin,bagaimana bisa ia begitu pandai memainkan perasaannya,dari terpukau,tersenyum,sendu lalu kembali ceria,aku terduduk,kamar ini begitu berdiri dan melangkah keluar,pandanganku menyapu seluruh isi apartemen.. sepi..hanya ada aku di apartemen seluas ini,dengan beberapa ruangan yang bersekat..

Aku melangkah ke arah dapur,menyeduh teh hijau dan membawanya ke balkon,seoul masih terjaga bahkan di sepertiga malam,lampu kerlap kerlip di sepanjang jalan,aku duduk menatap sebuah gedung pencakar langit dengan symbol 2 huruf di puncaknya,aku meneguk teh hijauku pelan

Trrrtttt...mesin fax disudut ruang tamu memekik,aku sontak berdiri dan berjalan malas,meraih secarik kertas yang keluar dari 'mulut'nya

_Venice,10 january '13_

_From : Mr. Cho Kangin_

_To : Mr. Cho kyuhyun_

_Appa harap pesan ini tidak mengganggu waktu istirahatmu,appa hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu disana,ponselmu tidak aktif sejak sore tadi.._

_Oh iya,appa mendengar kabar kalau kau telah 3 kali membatalkan rapat pemegang saham.? Kenapa kyu.? Appa harap kali ini kau tidak mengecewakan appa,arraso.!_

Aku tertawa pilu,khawatir.? Ia mengkhawatirkanku.? Atau mengkhawatirkan saham yang kini ada dalam tanganku.?

Aku melempar fax yang sebelumnya telah kuremas kedalam tempat sampah disudut kamar

"kau ingin aku mengelola saham.? Arrasso..kau akan lihat" bisikku mengaktifkan ponsel,menekan tombol dial dan mendekatkan ke telingaku

"…"

"…" terdengar nada sambung yang lumayan lama

"yeobseo..ini cho kyuhyun"

"…"

"ne,aku ingin besok pukul 8 pagi"

"..."

"ne,segera kumpulkan semuanya..ada yang harus aku sampaikan"

".."

"ne,kamsahamnida.." aku menutup sambungn sambil tersenyum penuh arti

"kau akan lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan,tuan cho kangin" bisikku

TBC..

Nnnnaaahhh..apa yang akan dilakukan Tuan kyuhyun ini yaaa?

gimana Chapter 2 ini?

hrusnya aku selesaikan yang A little Daisy dulu ya? hehehe,sorry lagi proccess kok sabar yaaa


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi ini aku berniat mengadakan rapat pemegang saham,dengan bantuan penasehat jung yang telah tiba di seoul ,aku membenahi berkas2 saham dan segera berbenah sendiri

"tuan..ini pakaian anda.." penasehat jung menyerahkan beberapa lembar pakaian formal untukku

"aku tidak akan mengenakan ini ahjussi.." kataku menyerahkannya kembali lalu berbalik masuk ke dalam kamarku

Aku mengacak isi lemariku,mencari beberapa lembar pakaian yang akan kukenakan,pilihanku jatuh pada,selembar T-shirt biru gelap berlengan panjang,dipadukan dengan blazer tanpa lengan berwarna senada,serta skinny jeans,tak lupa kukenakan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungku,rambut coklat berponiku kubiarkan tanpa aksen apapun,ditambah dengan sneakers hitam.

"aku siap jung ahjussi.." ucapku dihadapan penasehat jung yang menganga melihat penampilanku

"ah..tuan..apa tidak sebaiknya anda.." penasehat jung memperhatikan

"kalau mereka tidak menerima penampilanku,berarti mereka juga tidak membutuhkan saham ini kan.?" Aku memperlihatkan berkas saham yang ada ditanganku

"ah..ne,tuan..silahkan" penasehat jung mengalah dan akhirnya membukakanku pintu mobil

"sebaiknya kita bergegas ahjussi..aku tidak ingin terlambat" bisikku dengan tatapan penuh arti,penasehat jung hanya mengangguk.

Sepanjang perjalanan,fikiranku mengambang,membayangkan para dewan saat aku hadir diantara mereka,membayangkan bagaimana tingkah lee soo man saat ia tahu aku pemegang saham ibu,dan bagaimana reaksi mereka saat mendengar ideku..

"silahkan tuan..sudah sampai.." penasehat jung membukakan pintu mobil,aku keluar,memandang gedung megah dengan label SMENT terpampang lebar dihadapannya,aku menghela nafas lalu berjalan pasti memasuki gedung utama

Semua mata tertuju pada kehadiranku hari itu,langkahku tak terhenti walaupun beberapa artis manajement melintas di dekatku.

"ah..tuan cho kyuhyun..anda sudah tiba.?" Namja paruh baya mendekatiku diikuti beberapa orang dibelakangnya,aku mendongak

"mereka siapa.?" Aku menunjuk beberapa yeoja serta namja dibelakangnya

"mereka artis manajement ini tuan,mereka akan ikut rapat saham" ia menjelaskan dengan senyum yang selalu terpatri dibibirnya

"oh.." aku menggumam,seraya melirik penasehat jung agar segera melanjutkan program utama

"permisi..mungkin sebaiknya kita memulai rapat sekarang" penasehat jung maju kedepanku,yang akhirnya diiyakan oleh namja paruh baya tadi yang bernama Kang Him Joon beserta orang2 yang katanya artis manajement

"oh iya,tuan Kang Him Joon,bisakah orang2 itu tdak usah mengikuti rapat.? Aku ingin rapat ini bersifat tertutup..maaf" lanjutku

Aku memasuki sebuah ruangan luas dengan beberapa layar slide serta meja besar ditengah2nya,semua undangan kompak berdiri dan memberi salam,aku hanya mengangguk pelan,berjalan melewati beberapa kursi yang telah terisi sesuai nama,hingga kutemukan kursiku dengan nama CHO KYUHYUN,CEO didepan sana,aku menghela nafas,sangat berlebihan..

"Annyonghaseyo,selamat pagi..naneun Park sim jung,Penasehat utama KIM corp..terima kasih atas kedatangan anda dalam rapat pemegang saham pada pagi ini.."

Rapat pertamaku berjalan lancer tentu saja dengan bantuan penasehat jung yang memang telah berpengalaman dalam hal ini,penasehat jung juga merupakan orang kepercayaan ayah dan tentu saja aku,beliau telah mengabdikan diri sejak ayah masih bersama ibu hingga kini..

"jung ahjussi.." aku duduk disamping penasehat jung sesaat setelah rapat berakhir dan kini kami bersantai di taman PH,aku menyerahkan sekaleng minuman dingin ke arahnya,ia mengangguk lalu meraihnya dengan tersenyum

"sangat mengesankan tuan..anda sangat mengesankan.." lanjutnya setelah meneguk minumannya,aku menunduk tersenyum simpul

"oh..anda tersenyum.?" Ia menatapku,aku seketika beku

"syukurlah anda telah kembali tuan.." ia kembali meneguk minumannya

"ahjussi.." aku menatap kedepan

"ne..?"

"lain kali jangan memanggilku 'tuan'..panggil saja aku kyu..arra.." aku menepuk bahunya lalu tersenyum,benar2 tersenyum,ia mengangguk dengan mata yang berkaca..

"arraso..kyu.." ia menggenggam tanganku,penasehat jung termasuk orang yang dekat denganku selain hyesung ahjumma dan tentu saja appa..aku sendiri sudah menganggapnya orang tuaku.

"tapi..apa keputusanmu tadi tidak terkesan terburu2 kyuhyunnie.?" Ia mengernyitkan dahinya,aku menghela nafas mengingat keputusanku tadi

_Flashback _

_"kyuhyun-ssi..apa anda tidak salah.? Hal itu tidak mungkin.." seorang pengusaha mengangkat bicara_

_"apa yang tidak mungkin jika kalian mulai bertindak detik ini juga"_

_"bukankah ini sangat tidak masuk akal..bagaimana dengan pers dan juga kepercayaan masyarakat,tolong anda fikirkan terlebih dahulu kyuhyun-ssi.." pengusaha lain bersuara,aku hanya menggeleng_

_"prestice.? Just prestice.? What about the free choice, another chance, the next music industry, u must try to open your mind sir..open your eyes, just try to see what u can do in another step.." aku berusaha memenangkan _

_"ini terlalu sulit..bagaimana bisa kita memutuskan semua kontrak para artis manajement,dan mengadakan ajang pencarian bakat untuk artis2 baru.? Ini sama saja dengan mengganti artis lama dengan artis baru..tapi bisakah kia menunggu hingga masa kontrak mereka habis,atau setidaknya saat beberapa artis namja melalui kewajiban militer mereka.?" Kini suara berat lee soo man menggema,aku kembali menggeleng_

_"lalu menumpuk mereka..?" ujarku,mereka semua terdiam_

_"diam artinya iya.." lanjutku_

_"ok..keputusanku tidak bisa di ubah lagi,jung ahjussi..tolong lanjutkan,permisi selamat siang.." semua orang terdiam dengan pandangan tidak percaya,aku melangkah meninggalkan aula.._

_Flashbach end_

"aku rasa tidak ahjussi.." aku tersenyum

"jika mereka pandai..mereka pasti bisa mengikuti ideku.." lanjutku meneguk sisa minuman,penasehat jung hanya tertawa pelan

"kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu.." bisiknya membuatku bergidik

"kami berbeda ahjussi.." balasku dengan tatapan deathglare andalanku,kami tertawa..

…

"selamat siang ahjumma.." aku membungkuk saat memasuki Shamculi kimchi yang telah sepi karena memang telah malam

"oh..kyu..kau datang.?" Ahjumma menghentikan acara beres2nya lalu menghampiriku,aku tersenyum

"kau mau makan apa.? Biar ahjumma buatkan"

"aniyo ahjumma..aku ingin bertemu minnie.." lidahku kelu saat mengucap nama changmin dengan sedikit manja

"ah..minnie belum pulang kyuhyun-ah.."

"odhia.?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi,bertanya

Aku berjalan disepanjang koridor pertokoan kota seoul,mataku nyalang memandang sekitar arah berlawanan,melewati beberapa gang sempit dan gelap,di ujung sana gang kecil ini akhirnya terbagi 2,aku terdiam sejenak,menggaruk kepala bingung.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini.?" suara baritone membuat jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak,bagaimanapun aku sering mendengar berita kekerasan dan pelecehan dalam gang sempit di venice,walaupun ini bukanlah kota venice lagi tapi aku harus tetap tak bergeming,kugenggam jemariku kuat2,merasakan aliran darah yang tertahan di pergelangan nadiku

"ah..kyu.?" suara itu mendekat,menarik bahuku agar menatapnya

"si..si..siwon-ssi.." aku mengendurkan jemariku

…..

"nah..apa yang kau lakukan ditempat tadi.?" Kini siwon duduk disampingku,bersandar pada sebuah kursi taman di tepi sungai Han

"aku mencari seseorang" balasku dingin

"kau sendiri.?" Lanjutku menatapnya

"mengikuti seseorang.." ia tak bergeming,matanya masih menatap intens aliran sungai han yang nyaris tak terlihat

"seseorang.?" Nuguya.?"

"RAHASIA" ia menatapku kini,membungkukkan wajahnya agar setara dengan wajahku,aku menarik diri,mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku

"lalu..bagaimana dengan rapat sahammu tadi Tuan Cho.?" Siwon mengatur nafas,aku tersentak,bagaimana dia tahu.?

"apa maksudmu eoh.?" Aku terkekeh pelan

"kau mungkin bisa bersandiwara dihadapan semua orang,tapi dihadapanku..tidak" ia memainkan kaleng minumannya yang kini setengah kosong,tanpa sedikitpun menatapku

"…"

"…"

"nuguya.?" Aku meloloskan pertanyaan

"uh oh..you're so straight to the point kyuhyun-ah..just relax.." siwon menepuk bahuku,alisnya terangkat,dan itu sama sekali tidak lucu

"suatu saat kau akan tahu siapa aku..oh ia,untuk saat ini,berhati2lah agar bunga itu tak mekar sebelum waktunya" ia berdiri mengacak rambutku dan melangkah pergi meninggalkanku.

Disini..di tepi sungai han,di sebuah kursi taman dibawah pohon sakura yang setengah gugur,aku masih duduk terpaku,menela'ah setiap inci perkataan siwon barusan 'berhati2lah.?' Apa maksud ucapannya,aku harus berhati2 pada apa.?,dia sepertinya sangat mengenalku namun juga sangat misterius,bagaimana tidak,dia datang dan pergi secara tiba2 dan Boommm…aka nada sesuatu hal yang aneh saat ia muncul.

Aku menghela nafas,memandang langit yang mendung,hahhh..hujan lagi..

"mwo.? Hujan.?" Aku berbicara sendiri

"aigooo..aku lupa,aku seharusnya mencari minnie" aku bergegas berdiri,namun baru selangkah aku kembali berhenti

"hujan.?" Aku memejamkan mata

_"apa yang kau lakukan disini,minnie.?" Aku berani bersuara,anak ini terlalu aneh_

_"aku.? Bertemu appa.." ia menyunggingkan senyumnya bersandar pada batang akasia_

_"appa.?" Aku bergeser sedikit,ia mengangguk_

_"ia selalu datang saat hujan turun.." ia memainkan jarinya._

Mataku seketika terbelalak,mengingat pembicaraanku bersama anak itu,apa ia akan datang ketempat itu lagi.? Sebentar lagi hujan kan.? Ia akan bertemu appanya.? Di sekolah..

Aku setengah berlari menuju stasiun kereta terdekat,menuju selatan kota seoul yang mengarah ke SM High School..

Jika dugaanku benar..berarti dia ada disini..

_"beberapa hari terakhir ini..minnie sangat pendiam kyu..dia hanya sekedar berbicara disaat penting saja.." ahjumma terduduk dengan wajah pilu,mengingat anak satu2nya yang mendadak berubah_

_"apa ia ada masalah.?" Aku membelai jemarinya_

_"aniya.." ahjumma menggeleng,namun dengan gelengan ragu.._

Semakin berlari semakin teringat pula kata2 sim ahjumma,aku menggeleng pelan,menghamburkan untaian kalimat2 di kepalaku..

Bruukkkk…aku meringis,saat kakiku tersandung akar kayu ditaman sekolah hingga membuat tubuhku limbung dan terjatuh,pakaianku kotor,aku mencoba berdiri namun

"aarrgghhh.." aku kembali meringis,sepertinya kakiku sedikit terkilir,aku memijatnya pelan

Tes..tes..tes…aku menengadahkan jemariku

"hujan.?" Aku berusaha mengangkat kakiku,dan berjejal pada pohon akasia tempat aku dan changmin pertama kali berbincang akrab

"arrgghhhh…" kakiku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh

Hupppp…sepasang lengan menangkapku,mengangkat tubuhku ala bridal style,menuju pelataran kelas,aku tidak bisa menatap wajahnya di kegelapan seperti ini

Tekk…ia menyalakan lampu koridor dan..

"changmin.?" Ia berbalik,menatapku dengan senyumnya,wajahnya sendu,dengan jejak airmata disana,pakaiannya lusuh,rambutnya sedikit berantakan,ia berjalan kearahku dan mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya disampingku

"kakimu sakit.?" Ia memijit pelan tumit kakiku,aku tersentak

"appoh.?" Bisiknya,aku menggeleng

"tidak sesakit awalnya" jawabku mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah changmin yang berjarak sangat dekat denganku

"apa yang kau lakukan disini.?" ia kembali bertanya,tanpa memandangku,ada hal aneh yang terlihat dari sosok changmin sekarang,ia Nampak sangat murung..

"aku melupakan sesuatu" ucapku berbohong

".."

".."

Kami terdiam,changmin tak lagi memijat tumit kakiku,kini ia hanya bersandar kaku,memejamkan matanya di sampingku,hujan turun sangat deras,kami tidak mungkin menerobos hujan sederas ini untuk kami memutuskan untuk menunggu saja hingga hujan mereda

"apa yang kau lakukan disini.?" aku memberanikan diri menyapanya setelah yakin kalau changmin tidak sedang tertidur

"menemui appa.." jawabnya tanpa membuka mata,aku tersenyum,merasa tebakanku kali ini benar

"malam hari seperti ini.?" Lanjutku,menatapnya

"ne..ia hanya datang saat hujan turun" ia membuka matanya,aku cepat2 mengalihkan pandangan,pipiku memerah..blushing.?

"aneh.." pelanku

"kau jauh lebih aneh" ia menyenggol bahuku

"..."

"apa kau tidak bisa sekedar tersenyum atau menyapaku.?" Ia menolehkan badannya ke arahku,aku terdiam,menunduk

"apa kau tidak lelah membeku seperti ini.?"

"kau terlalu dingin kyu.." lanjutnya kembali keposisinya

"aku..aku lelah..sangat lelah,berada dalam titian yang sepi..sunyi..aku lelah,namun aku juga menikmati kebekuanku changmin-ssi,aku bahagia harus terdiam tanpa tertawa dalam hampa..aku menikmatinya" jelasku

"…naneun..chuae.." changmin setengah berbisik

"mwo.?" Aku berdelik

"aku suka saat kau bahagia" ia tersenyum,sungguh anak yang sangat pandai memainkan perasaannya..

"…"

"…"

"aku membencimu minnie.."

"waeyo.?" changmin menunduk

"aku membencimu..sangat membencimu,benci caramu membuatku berbicara panjang lebar,benci saat kau mengusikku,benci caramu memainkan perasaanmu,benci saat kau murung lalu terdiam..aku..aku..aku benci merasa kehilanganmu" nyaris berbisik aku menunduk mengikuti gerakan changmin,ia tersentak mengangkat kepalanya memandangku lekat2,aku merasa sangat malu seakan ditelanjangi..

"kau…" ia mencoba mencari tatapanku,

"woaahhh..sepertinya hujan sudah reda,aku harus bergegas pulang" aku tiba2 beranjak,ingin menutupi rasa malu serta semburat pink di kedua belah pipiku,namun..

"arrggghhh.."aku bersandar di tembok,kakiku keram lagi,bodoh..aku lupa keadaan tumitku

"gwenchana.?" changmin memapahku,ah bukan..ia nyaris memelukku dari belakang,lengannya melingkar dipinggangku,nafasnya terasa ditengkuk leherku,aku menelan ludah

"min.." hanya separuh namanya yang bisa kusebutku saat changmin semakin mempererat pelukannya

"saranghae..jeoungmal saranghae.." bisiknya,aku tertegun,kakiku terasa melemas,aku nyaris terjatuh andai saja tubuh changmin tidak memelukku dengan erat..

"..."

Aku membeku,saat changmin membalik tubuhku dan memelukku seutuhnya

"saranghae kyu..saranghae.. jeoungmal saranghae.."ia berbisik terus menerus,tanganku terkepal,memukul dadanya pelan

TBC..

Eh Changkyu? tenang tenang..kira2 kyuhyun jawab apa ya? penasaran?

hehehehehe


	4. Chapter 4

_"saranghae..jeoungmal saranghae.." bisiknya,aku tertegun,kakiku terasa melemas,aku nyaris terjatuh andai saja tubuh changmin tidak memelukku dengan erat.._

_"..."_

_ Aku membeku,saat changmin membalik tubuhku dan memelukku seutuhnya_

_"saranghae kyu..saranghae.. jeoungmal saranghae.."ia berbisik terus menerus,tanganku terkepal,memukul dadanya pelan_

**Chapter 4  
**

"mian.." bisikku saat pelukannya terlepas

"aku tidak bisa.." lanjutku berusaha menjauh darinya, dengan tertatih aku berbalik dan berjalan menjauh darinya yang kini terdiam

"aku merasa kehilangan dirimu hanya sebatas sahabat Minnie-ah" ucapku sebelum bayanganku berbelok dari koridor, aku yakin ia mampu mendengarnya.

'miane Minnie..aku tidak ingin kau terluka' bathinku

…..

Author POV

"bagaimana.? Apa.? Apa maksudnya mengambil keputusan seperti itu.?"

"…"

"iya..hanya saja,tidak dengan waktu sesingkat itu.." tuan Cho memijit pelipisnya yang tiba2 terasa pening

"…"

"tolong kau sambungkan dengan kyu sekarang juga"

"…"

"mwo.? Ia tidak pernah ke PH lagi setelah rapat itu.? MWO.? Yang memegang kendali hanyalah penasehat jung.?" Suaranya bergema di ruangan kantornya yang tergolong sangat luas itu

"…"

"klau begitu sambungkan dengan penasehat jung sekarang!" kerasnya

"…"

"apa.? "

"…"

"aku akan kesana sekarang juga.! " cklek..amarah tuan cho memuncak,saat ia mendengar keputusan anaknya untuk 'mendaur ulang' para artis manajement,keputusannya yang terbilang sangat diluar nalar itu membuat tuan cho tidak segan2 untuk menanganinya langsung

Sementara itu di kantor PH

"tuan direktur,apa anda telah menghubungi presdir.?" Seorang wanita paruh baya menepuk bahu lee soo man,soo man berbalik

"ne yeobo..aku sudah menghubungi suruhanku untuk menghubunginya" ia menepuk balik tangan itu lembut,istrinya tersenyum

"dia harus tahu..kalau keputusannya salah,anaknya itu sangat tidak tahu menahu masalah PH,ia hanya mengacaukannya" lanjutnya sarkastik

"hanya saja yeobo..kau melakukannya ini bukan karena kau iri dengan anak itu.?" Sang istri angkat bicara,matanya menatap sang suami,menunggu jawaban

"kau tahu itu.?" Balasnya,sang istri seakan tak percaya

"yeobo..?"

"tenanglah..ini tidak akan lama"

Kyu berjalan pelan melewati pertokoan dengan etalase2 yang terpampang jelas,matanya berbinar menatapi setiap sisi kota,hari ini ia –kembali- membolos kelas terakhirnya,dan dengan sangat antusias memanjat tembok pemisah sekolah agar bisa keluar.

"woaahhhh...game centre.!" Ujarnya berbinar berlari menuju arah sebuah game centre

Grabbbbbb...langkahnya terhenti,tangannya tertahan sebuah lengan,ia berbalik dan wajahnya seketika pias

"appa.?!" Kyu memandang tak percaya dengan sosok dihadapannya kini,seorang namja paruh baya dengan setelan jas lengkap beserta para pengawalnya tengah menatap kyu dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan pertanyaan '_sedang apa kau disini.?'_

kyuhyun menelan ludah untuk kesekian kalinya,ayahnya duduk gusar dihadapannya,jemarinya tak berhenti teremas,kyu tahu kalau kini ayahnya tengah menahan amarahnya,dan kyu juga tahu ayahnya menahan semua itu karena ayahnya takkan pernah bisa menumpahkan kemarahan pada anak tunggalnya itu.

"kyuhyun..sekarang appa ingin kau menjelaskan ini semua.." tuan cho melempar sebuah berkas ke meja,kyuhyun melirik sekilas lalu mendesah

"apa yang harus aku jelaskan..kurasa semuanya sudah jelas" entengnya

"apa maksudmu kyuhyun-ah.? Kau mau membuat appa malu.? Tindakanmu terlalu gegabah.." tuan cho berdiri menatap kota seoul dari balik kaca apartemen

"..."

"appa harap kau bijaklah sedikit kyunnie.." lanjutnya masih membelakangi kyuhyun

"…"

"pergunakan hakmu sebagaimana kewajibannya.."

"…"

"…"

Lama mereka terdiam hingga kyuhyun berdiri

"apa aku tidak bijak dengan menerima saham 'paksaan' appa.? Apa aku tidak menggunakan hak ku.? Iya..aku tidak menggunakannya appa..kau telah merenggut hak2ku.." tuan cho membisu saat kyuhyun pergi dengan membanting pintu

Kyuhyun berlari,hanya berlari sejauh dan secepat mungkin untuk menghindari pandangan orang yang menatap nanar mata sembabnya,derap kakinya terhenti pada sebuah taman di tepi sungai han,taman sepi namun sangat indah,ia terduduk di antara ilalang yang mulai meninggi,menghapus beberapa jejak airmata dipipinya,ia tak lagi menangis,namun perih itu masih terasa..

"aku tidak menyangka kau selemah ini kyunnie.." tepukan lemah membuatnya berbalik

"wonnie..?" kyuhyun berbisik,menatapi namja yang kini duduk santai dibelakangnya,tepatnya pada sebuah kursi taman

"kita bertemu lagi kyu..di tempat yang sama.." siwon menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya,matanya terpejam menikmati angin yang membelai wajah tegasnya,kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman,iya..ini adalah taman pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"ah..dan itu,kau memanggilku 'wonnie'.? Hahaha itu sangat lucu" ia tertawa menatapku,kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirku

"aha..kau juga penuh ekpresi kini" ujarnya sekali lagi,kyuhyun mengalihkan pandanganku

"tsk.." aku mendecih

"apa kau sudah bertemu tuan cho.?" Badan kyuhyun seketika tergerak menghadpnya

"mwo.? Kau.." kyuhyun duduk disampingnya

"hahahaha..kau kenapa.? Sudahlah jangan terkejut seperti itu..itu mengerikan" siwon mengangkat bahunya

"aku harap tuan cho tidak menyakitimu,karena itu sama saja membuat pekerjaanku semakin sulit.." ia mengacak rambut kyuhyun,bangkit dan melangkah pergi,kyu mencerna kalimat2 siwon sebelum lengannya menangkap jemari siwon

"changkam..!" sergahnya

"waeyo cho kyuhyun-ssi.?" Ia berbalik

"aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" kyuhyun menyuruh siwon duduk kembali,siwon memutar matanya malas namun kini duduk juga

"kau..nuguya.?" kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah tegas dihadapannya,tangannya tak lepas menggenggam jemari dengan venom nyaris transparan itu,membuat paras sang namja terlihat lebih hangat.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang lalu meletakkan secarik tanda pengenal ke genggaman kyuhyun,kyu membacanya lekat2,matanya mawas memandangi siwon

"jadi kau..."

Author POV end

...

"jadi kau.?" Aku menunjuk namja yang masih tersenyum dengan dimple manisnya,

"kau adalah choi siwon,seorang agen rahasia dengan bayaran khusus.." siwon mengangguk

"kau adalah agen rahasia terlatih,milik keluarga CHO.." aku masih menatapnya tak percaya,ia kembali mengangguk

"dan kau..adalah suruhan ibuku,agar menjagaku.?" Aku melotot ia tersenyum

"apa itu sudah cukup.?" Pelannya

"ibumu..aniya,nyonya Cho sangat menyayangimu kyuhyun-ssi,ia bahkan menghubungiku tepat sehari sebelum ia ditemukan tewas" ia terhenti sejenak,menatapku

"ia menyuruhku untuk menjagamu,dan selalu memonitor setiap kegiatanmu,apapun itu..termasuk kini mengikutimu ke seoul" ia berhenti,menunggu suaraku

"…"

"ini amanah ibumu..akan aku lakukan sekuat tenagaku"

"…"

"…"

"apa eomma betul2 mengatakan itu.?" Aku menunduk,mataku memanas

"ne..kyuhyun-ssi..atau haruskah aku memanggilmu tuan muda.?" Siwon mengangguk

"aniyo..kau panggil aku kyunnie saja" aku menggeleng cepat,menyeka bulir airmata disudut pilu mataku,aku mengangkat wajahku,mencoba menatapnya,mencari kebohongan dari perkataannya,namun yang aku dapati hanyalah kejujuran yang semakin membuatku sakit

"jadi..sekarang tolong biarkan aku menjalani pekerjaanku,ne.." kedua telapak tangan siwon menyentuh kedua pipiku,menghangatkannya disana,matanya tulus menelusuk iris retinaku membuatku tak bisa menolaknya hingga anggukan kepalaku terjadi..

…..

Aku berjalan pelan menimang2 sebuah monotype berwarna hitam pemberian siwon,katanya aku harus selalu membawanya kemanapun aku pergi agar dia bisa mengetahui keberadaanku tanpa harus mengikutiku seperti hari2 sebelumnya..

Aku tersenyum menghentikan langkahku dan memandang langit "eomma..gomawo,kau telah sangat menyayangiku" bisikku,menghirup udara sebanyak2nya seakan tengah menghirup aroma ibu

Drrtttt…drrttt…ponselku bergetar sesaat sebelum aku beranjak ke tempat tidur.

_From : wonnie_

_kau dimana.?_

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku

_To : wonnie_

_Waeyo.? Apa kau tidak bisa mengacakku.?_

Drrrtttt..drtttt…

_From : wonnie_

_Entah,mungkin rusak_

Mataku membulat,rusak.? Aku meraba monotype di sakuku,ah..aku memukul kepalaku pelan,ini dalam keadaan off

_To : wonnie_

_Miane,alatnya mati..aku nyalakan,ne.._

Drrtttt…drrrtttt…

_From : Wonnie_

_Hahaha..kau yakin.? Bukan kau yang mematikannya kyunnie.?_

Hahaha..aku tertawa sendiri

_To : Wonnie_

_Whatever_

Drrrttt…drrrtttt

_From : wonnie_

_Ahahaha ^_^V_

Aku terkekeh,anak ini aneh..aku menggeleng2 sendiri,menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur,setengah menit kemudian mataku terpejam dan akhirnya terlelap..

….

"morning kyunnie.." sebuah suara membuatku menggeliat pelan dan merubah posisi tidurku,aku hanya tersenyum dan berbalik

1

2

3

Butuh waktu 3 detik untuk menyadari semuanya,aku tersentak,seorang namja dengan balutan kaos V neck berwarna hitam tengah duduk di kasur sebelahku,bersandar pada kepala ranjang king size,kakinya terjulur lurus kedepan ditangan kirinya ia memegang sebuah Koran terbaru sementara kanan tangannya memegang secangkir entah minuman apa,aku ikut terduduk,menatap mawas namja disampingku,ia tersenyum.

"kau tertidur sangat lama ne.?" Ia meletakkan koran serta cangkir kopinya,di meja nakas samping ranjang,aku masih terdiam menatap kaku padanya

"kau..kau..."

"ah..miane kyunnie-ah,aku tidak sempat memberitahumu kalau aku harus memastika keadaanmu 24 jam.." ia berdiri berjalan kearah luar kamar,aku sontak mengikutinya,

"apa kau menginap disini semalam.?" Tanyaku,ia menggeleng

"aku datang pagi tadi" entengnya duduk dimini bar dengan sepiring wafle di hadapannya,

"makanlah.." lanjutnya mempersilahkanku menikmati sarapan berjalan kearahnya duduk dan mulai memotong2 wafle tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandanganku darinya

"mwo.?" Ia mengerlingkan matanya padaku,aku menggeleng

"kau..keterlaluan.." bisikku menunduk

"demi keamananmu tuan.." ia tersenyum,aku memutar mataku malas,berdiri

"kau mau kemana.?" Ia sontak ikut berdiri

"bath " singkatku tanpa berbalik

"..." ia terdiam,aku memutar badanku

"dont say if u want to.." aku menunjuknya mawas,ia tertawa dan menggeleng,mempersilahkan ruang pribadiku sendiri,aku membanting pintu kamarku,menguncinya membiarkan kami terpisah ruangan,walau bagaimanapun 'agen rahasia' itu terlihat aneh dimataku. Aku tidak ingin membayangkan hal2 buruk bisa saja terjadi

"aigoo.." aku memukul2 pelan gontai kedalam kamar mandi

[Skip…bath]

…

Aku memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan sedikit menguap,masih terhenti,aku berbalik dan memutar mataku

"kau.." lemahku menatap namja yang bisa dikatakan terlalu mencolok

"aku harus mengikutimu tuan.." senyumnya,yeoja disekitarku tersenyum danm mencuri2 pandang ke arah siwon,ia memang terlalu mencolok,dengan wajah yang sangat tampan,sepasang lesung pipi di setiap senyumnya,badan yang tinggi atletis ah..tentu saja dia adalah agen terlatih tentu saja bentuk badannya sangat eummm..sixpack?

"aku tidak akan apa2 wonnie" ujarku malas mendekatinya,ia masih tersenyum

"ok..aku akan menunggu di depan sini.." ia menyandarkan dirinya di tembok gerbang

"whatever.." aku berbalik,ia menahan lenganku

"be carefull with ur dad.." bisiknya serius,aku memandangnya ngeri,ia melepas genggaman tangannya,aku kembali berjalan masuk ke area sekolahku

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri,sesekali menggaruk kepala belakangku,mengingat namja yang kini selalu mengikutiku,bagaimana kalau ada yang tahu jati diriku sebenrnya..

"arrrgggghhh…" aku menggeleng,di koridor,mencoba mengenyahkan namja pembuat masalah itu.

Sesampai di kelas,aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada kursi, aku melirik sebentar ke arah changmin yang tengah sibuk dengan catatannya entah kenapa sejak tadi changmin seakan menjauhiku.

Drrrttt….drrrttt…ponselku bergetar,,kulirik depan kelas,ternyata songsaenim belum datang,aku merogoh ponsel dalam sakuku,membuka kuncinya dan membaca isi pesan yang tertera dengan jelas dilayarnya.

Mataku membelalak..

_From : Appa_

_Kyuhyunnie..appa sedang dalam perjalanan kesekolahmu,bersiaplah.._

_Appa ingin memperkenalkanmu sebagai pewaris tunggal SM High School_

Andweee…ini tidak boleh terjadi,selama ini orang2 mengenalnya sebagai Cho Kyuhyun yang pendiam dan tak banyak teman,orang2 tidak boleh mngetahui jati dirinya..

TBC..


	5. Chapter 5

_From : Appa_

_Kyuhyunnie..appa sedang dalam perjalanan kesekolahmu,bersiaplah.._

_Appa ingin memperkenalkanmu sebagai pewaris tunggal SM High School_

Andweee…ini tidak boleh terjadi,selama ini orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai Cho Kyuhyun yang pendiam dan tak banyak teman,orang-orang tidak boleh mengetahui jati dirinya..

**Chapter 5**

"Gwenchana.?" Changmin melirikku,aku tersenyum sedikit terpaksa,changmin kembali berkutat dengan catatannya,aku melirik jam tanganku,ah..masih ada waktu 10 menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai,aku sontak berdiri.

"Waeyo.? Kau mau kemana.?" changmin bertanya tanpa menatapku,aku tersenyum

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar ne.." balasku,

Aku sedikit berlari,sambil mengetik deretan nomor dan memencet tombol dial..

"Yeobseo.."

"..."

"Ne..ada masalah serius,apa kau masih disana.?"

"..."

"Appa..sedang dalam perjalanan menemuiku.."

"..."

"Arra.."

Klik..aku mematikan sambungan sambil tetap berlari menuruni anak tangga dan berlari ke arah gerbang,setelah meminta izin pada 2 orang security akhirnya gerbang terbuka,aku lega melihat siwon yang berdiri dihadapanku sekarang,aku merasa terlindungi.

"Kita harus menghalanginya.." ucapnya,meraih sesuatu dari balik kantongnya,sebuah chip kecil..ia meraih ponselku dan menaruh chip tersebut didalam Micro sim card nya,aku masih menatapnya bingung,ia kemudian menyerahkannya kembali padaku

"Hubungi appamu.." tegasnya,aku hanya mengangguk

Tuuuttt...tuuuuttt...tuuutttt...sebuah nada penyambung

"Yeobseo..appa,eodia.?" Pelanku berusaha se santai mungkin,siwon menatapku was-was

"..."

"Ah..ne..aku ada di gerbang sekolah.." aku memandang siwon yang mengangguk-angguk

"..."

"Arrasso..ne appa.."

Klik..ponsel mati

"Dia ada dimana.?" Siwon menatapku bertanya

"Sudah dekat wonnie.." pelanku,namun tampak sangat gelisah,siwon kembali meraih ponselku,menarik chipnya dan kini menempelkannya pada ponselnya.

Aku terdiam saat ia menempelkan poselnya ke telinganya,siapa yang ia hubungi.?

"Yeobseo..ne,appa..miane aku menghubungimu lagi," aku mengernyitkan dahiku,disaat seperti ini ia masih sempat menghubungi ayahnya.? Ayolah..

"…"

"Ne..aku berubah fikiran,sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju PH,ada yang harus kita bicarakan terlebih dahulu" siwon menatapku,aku menatapnya bingung

"…"

"Kita..bertemu disana saja.." siwon tersenyum sambil menatapku,aku semakin bingung

"…"

"Ne..appa.." klik..siwon mematikan sambungan lalu menarikku masuk ke dalam mobilnya

"Kajja.." ucapnya,aku terhenyak dan menepis lengannya

"Hei..apa kau lupa.? Appa sedang dalam perjalanan kemari.." ucapku,ia menggeleng

"Akan kujelaskan nanti..pastinya appamu tidak akan kesekolah ini.." ia kembali menarikku,aku kembali menepis

"Aku mohon..ikutilah" tegasnya,kami terdiam sebentar

"Waktu kita tidak banyak.." lanjutnya membuka pintu mobil,mempersilahkanku masuk sendiri,aku menghela nafas berat lalu masuk dan duduk tenang dikursi belakang,siwon terlihat bergegas mengendarai mobilnya,wajahnya tegang..

"Aku menunggu penjelasan.." aku memecah keheningan sesaat setelah mobil melaju,wajahku masih masih terpaku pada pemandangan luar mobil.

"…"

"Aku tidak segan2 berbuat nekat.." klik..aku mencoba membuka pintu mobil yang tengah melaju saat tidak mendapat respon dari siwon..

Ckiiiittttt….rem diinjak mendadak,aku nyaris terjungkal kedepan,aku menatap siwon yang tengah menatapku dari kaca spion

"Bisakah anda duduk dan diam saja tuan.." cara bicaranya berubah tegas,aku menutup kembali pintu mobil dan secepat kilat dikunci oleh siwon,aku memandangnya bertanya,ia tampak menghela nafas lalu kembali melaju mobilnya

"Aku menanam microchip di ponselmu tadi..merekam suaramu dan merubah sistem sambungan jaringannya,hal itu membuat beberapa nomor yang tertangkap chip akan mengalihkan panggilan ke tubuh chip yang lain.." siwon menjelaskan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"..." aku terdiam,jujur aku masih bingung,siwon kembali fokus mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimum,sesekali aku memejamkan mata saat siwon berusaha melewati beberapa mobil didepannya.

Ckitttt…mobil berhenti,tepat di depan PH,aku terbelalak lega.

"Kesimpulannya..chip yang tadi kutempelkan pada ponselmu sudah merekam suaramu dan juga telah merubah jaringan saat appamu menghubungimu,dan kini..chip itu ada dalam ponselku,jadi.." siwon menggantung kata2nya,aku terhenyak

"Saat appa menghubungiku..panggilannya akan terhubung padamu.?" Aku menebak,ia tersenyum

"Dan..suaramu akan terdengar seperti suaraku.?" Lanjutku,ia mengangguk dan menjentikkan jarinya

"Tepat sekali.." ia berbalik ke arahku,aku mengernyitkan dahi

"Kau tahu kyunnie..aku sangat senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anak cerdas sepertimu.." siwon tertawa seraya mengacak rambutku,aku mengerucut namun pipiku memanas.

"Lalu..mengapa kau membawaku ketempat ini.? Bukankah appa akan berada disekolah.?" Aku keluar dari mobil,ia mengikutiku dan bersandar pada badan mobil

"Bukankah kau tidak ingin appamu membeberkan jati dirimu di sekolah.? Akan lebih baik jika untuk sementara kita menghalaunya ke tempat ini.." ia menggunakan kacamata hitamnya

"Dengan cara seperti ini..aku jamin ia akan membatalkan niatnya kesekolah.." lanjutnya tersenyum padaku,aku hanya mengangkat bahu

"Tapi kau tahu siwon…" ujarku mendekat

"RANSELKU MASIH ADA DISEKOLAH.!" Aku nyaris berteriak

"YAK..! bisakah kau mengecilkan volume suaramu.? Aissshhhh…" siwon memegang telinganya,aku tertawa puas telah menjahilinya seperti ini..

Pipp…sebuah suara klakson membuatku dan siwon kompak berbalik,aku melirik siwon,wajahnya kembali tegas..kaku..dan agak sedikit menyeramkan

"Kyuhyunnie.." seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari dalam mobil dan mendekatiku

"Appa.." bisikku nyaris berbisik,appa memelukku singkat

"Maafkan sikap appa kemarin ne.." appa berbisik,aku terdiam..kaku,kulirik seseorang yang hendak berjalan kearah kami,dia penasehat jung,aku memberi kode agar ia menghindar,ia membungkuk sebentar dan kembali masuk ke dalam PH.

"Ah dan..kau.." appa melepas pelukannya dan menatap siwon. Siwon tampak tenang melepas kacamatanya

"Selamat siang tuan CHO,anda masih mengingatku.?" Siwon tersenyum tenang menatap appa,appa tampak terkejut..

"Kau..!" wajah appa menegang,aku menatap siwon

"Tampaknya anda masih mengenaliku tuan.." siwon terkekeh pelan,tatapannya masih menatap tepat ke arah appa,aku semakin tidak mengerti

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini.? apa kau.?" Appa semakin tegang,Nampak dari wajahnya yang memerah menahan amarah,beberapa pengawalnya mendekat dan berjaga disekitar kami,beberapa lainnya berdiri disekitar siwon

"Woah..woah..tenanglah tuan cho..calm down" siwon semakin terkekeh,tawa yang menurutku sangat kontras dengan suasanya seperti ini,aku mengernyitkan dahiku

"Kyuhyunnie..apa appamu seperti ini.?" Siwon menatapku

"Ia terlalu tegang.." lanjutnya tertawa,aku memutar mataku malas

"Anda tahu tuan cho..beruang yang lapar bisa mengendus bau mangsanya dari jarak yang sangat jauh.." siwon kembali menatap appa

"Dan anda juga tahu..selagi beruang itu masih tidur,seharusnya anda menyembunyikan mangsanya lebih jauh lagi..tapi.." perkataan siwon menggantung

"Anda membuatnya semakin mudah tuan cho.." ucapan terakhir siwon membuatku bergidik,apa maksudnya..apa mangasanya itu aku.?

"Kau..!" wajah appa mengeras

"Tenanglah tuan cho..aku hanya menjalankan tugasku,buatlah lebih mudah.." siwon berbalik hendak memasuki mobilnya

"Ah..aku lupa,kyunnie..walaupun kau takut terhadap beruang,namun gagak hitam bisa jadi lebih berbahaya bagimu..be carefull ne.." ucapnya sebelum pergi dan melajukan mobilnya cepat,aku diam,appa menghela nafasnya.

Beruang.? Aku tidak terlalu bingung dengan kata-katanya tadi..beruang.? tentu saja ia mengibaratkan dirinya sebagai beruang,dan gagak hitam.? Tentu saja itu appa kekekeke,tapi kenapa aku harus berhati2 terhadap appa.? Bukankah aku seharusnya berhati2 padanya.? Bahkan ia sempat mengatakan kalau aku ini mangsanya,,ah..aku pusing..

"Sejak kapak kau bertemu dengannya.?" Appa berdiri memunggungiku,aku menghela nafas

"Hanya beberapa hari terakhir ini..wae.?"

"Dia bukan anak yang baik untukmu kyunnie-ah..menjauhlah" appa masih berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya,aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju rak buku,seolah mencari bacaan yang tepat untukku

"Wae.?" Singkatku

"Ikutilah saja dan jangan protes" tegasnya duduk di kursi besar dibalik meja yang kini tertuliskan namaku sebagai vice president

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi appa.." ujarku masih mengitari rak buku

"Sejak kau memberiku saham itu,aku bukan anak kecil lagi,aku bisa mengubah keputusanku sendiri,hidupku sendiri.." aku terhenti saat mataku menyambar sebuah judul buku yang terlihat bagus

"Tapi kau tetap anak appa.."

"Ne..sepertinya kau benar," aku meletakkan buku itu kembali,lalu berjalan kearah appa

"Tapi kali ini..miane appa,aku tidak bisa mengikuti kemauanmu.." pelanku menatap mata appa,ia mendelik

"Ini demi keamananmu.." bisiknya

"Dia bukanlah teman yang baik untukmu,,appa akan mengirimkan agen khusus yang jauh lebih baik dari dia untukmu" appa menatapku tajam,aku menghela nafas

"Aku membutuhkan sahabat appa..bukanlah seorang agen seperti yang appa maksud" aku membelakanginya,ia berdiri

"Dia juga bukanlah sahabat yang baik untukmu.." wajahnya mengeras,lengannya menahan bahuku,aku menepis

"Lalu..sahabat seperti apa yang appa inginkan untukku.? Sahabat yang hanya berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran file seperti itu.? Ayolah appa..aku bisa mati muda jika seperti itu..atau mungkin lebih baik begitu agar aku bisa bertemu eomma" aku memutar mataku malas

"Kyuhyunnie.!" Appa membentakku,aku terkejut,aku mendengus kearah appa lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan terkutuk itu

"Kyunnie..!" appa mengerang namun tak kuperdulikan langkahku kian menjauh darinya,memasuki lift dan segera memencet tombol yang bisa membawaku kebawah,aku menyandarkan diri di dinding kaca lift ..mencoba mengatur nafas

Tinnggg…pintu lift terbuka,namun aku kembali terhenyak saat melihat sosok dihadapanku tengah tersenyum padaku

"Wonnie..kau membuatku kaget.." aku mengusap dada kiriku pelan,ia terkekeh

"Apa aku semengejutkan seperti itu eoh.? Kajja.." ucapnya lalu menarik lenganku keluar dari PH dan memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir di depan pintu masuk,aku diam saja saat ia mulai melajukan mobilnya

"Turunkan aku disini.." ucapku saat kami melewati sebuah warung kecil samchuli kimchi

"Wae.?" Siwon menatapku,aku menghela nafas

"Aku ingin mengambil ranselku.." ucapku melepas safety belt

"Bukankah ranselmu ada disekolah.." siwon memiringkan kepalanya,aku tertawa

"Arra..tapi aku yakin changmin sudah membawanya pulang" jelasku membuka pintu

"Changmin.? Nugu.? Namjachingumu.?" Siwon memicingkan matanya,menahan lenganku

"Aniyo.." aku menggeleng lalu kembali beranjak,namun lengan siwon menarikku hingga membuat wajah kami saling terpaku, dan..

Chupp..

Siwon mengecup kilat bibirku,mataku membulat,bisa kurasakan aliran darah menyapu wajahku,ugh aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah dengan sempurna.

"Hati-hati ne, dan hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu" Siwon mengacak rambutku lembut,aku hanya bisa mengangguk sesaat sebelum beranjak turun dan menutup pintu mobilnya kembali,aku berbalik meninggalkan siwon yang memperhatikanku masuk ke dalam warung ahjumma dengan tatapan yang sukar kujelaskan.

_' Ya tuhan,kenapa jantungku berdebar secepat ini' bathinku sembari memegang dadaku_

TBC..

NNnnaaaahhh..itu siwon muncul pervertnya,baru kenal udah kisseu kisseu seenak jidatnya,

Gimanaaaaa chinguuuuu?

Maaf yaaaahh kalau sempat ada Changkyu hehehehe,itu cuma intermezzo,ntar juga changmin bakalan jadi 'orang lain' *ups

Thanks buat review nya,sangat sangat sangat membantu *BOW*

Dan maaf yaa banyak Typo n gak liat EYD hehehe,namanya jg Newbie..

Mohon saran n bantuannya yaa


	6. Chapter 6

_"Hati-hati ne, dan hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu" Siwon mengacak rambutku lembut,aku hanya bisa mengangguk sesaat sebelum beranjak turun dan menutup pintu mobilnya kembali,aku berbalik meninggalkan siwon yang memperhatikanku masuk ke dalam warung ahjumma dengan tatapan yang sukar kujelaskan._

_' Ya tuhan,kenapa jantungku berdebar secepat ini' bathinku sembari memegang dadaku_

**Chapter 6**

Trrriiiinnnggg…aku membuka pintu dengan bel selamat datang yang terdengar nyaring

"Kyu!" seseorang bersorak dari balik meja counter,aku tersenyum simpul saat mendapati changmin yang sedikit tergesa menghampiriku

"kau darimana saja? Gwenchana? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" serobot changmin,aku hanya memutar bola mataku jengah

"Kyu? Kau datang?" sebuah suara muncul dari arah dapur belakang,Sim ahjumma tersenyum lega

"kau tahu,Minnie sangat khawatir dan tidak hentinya menggumam sendiri" sim ahjumma terkekeh

"eomma!" changmin menunduk dengan wajah kikuk

"ah ini sudah malam,bagaimana kalau kau menginap sajalah disini" sim ahjumma menepuk bahuku lembut

"sepertinya itu ide bagus ahjumma.." balasku,changmin terlihat senang dengan mata berbinar,hingga..

"Well..Maaf,tapi sepertinya tidak tuan muda"

Aku tergelak,suara itu? Aku menatap ahjumma dan changmin bersamaan lalu dengan cepat berbalik mencari sang sumber suara.

"Won!" seruku,menatap sosok namja yang dengan santainya bersandar pada pintu,

"Sebaiknya anda pulang tuan muda,tidak baik jika anda harus berada dalam satu kamar dengan namja ASING" siwon berjalan mendekatiku,mengucapkan penekanan pada kata ASING seraya menatap changmin dalam.

Kami terdiam,changmin dan siwon masih saling menatap tajam

"Chogi.." Sim ahjumma tampak mengerutkan dahinya dengan telunjuk yang mengarah pada siwon

"Eomma,sudahlah. Kyu mungkin bisa menginap lain kali,iya kan Kyu?" changmin mendekap bahu ibunya,lalu tersenyum manis padaku,aku mengernyit bingung

"ne" anggukku pasrah

"ok..kalau begitu kami tidak bisa berlama-lama,ini sudah terlaru larut,tuan muda perlu beristirahat,senang bertemu dengan anda Sim Ahjumma..dan tentu saja dengan anda Changmin-ssi,kami permisi..selamat malam" siwon membungkuk sopan lalu menarik lenganku lembut,sebelah tangannya membawa ranselku,aku hanya bisa membungkuk pelan pada keluarga sim lalu mengikuti langkah panjang siwon dengan tergesa.

Langkah kami terhenti disamping mobil yang terparkir diseberang jalan,aku menepis cengkraman siwon

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" hardikku,siwon menghela nafas

"Tolong kerja sama anda Kyuhyun-ssi" tegasnya,aku terkesiap

"Tapi tidak seperti ini Choi siwon! Kau sudah keterlaluan! Kau tidak berhak masuk dalam kehidupan pribadiku!"

"Lalu seperti apa? Membiarkanmu berkeliaran diluar sana tanpa perlindungan sedikitpun lalu membiarkan Tuan Cho yang terhormat itu menarikmu paksa dan memperlakukanmu seperti robot? Atau jangan bilang kau juga ingin terbunuh seperti ibumu? Dibunuh oleh ayahmu sendiri? Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu!"

Plaakkk!

Jemariku memanas,nafasku terengah menahan marah,mataku nyalang menatap siwon yang sedetik lalu menerima tamparan yang cukup keras dipipi kokohnya

Siwon tertunduk dengan sudut bibir yang robek,terlihat darah segar mengalir disana,aku masih terdiam.

"Sebaiknya anda pulang dan beristirahat" Siwon membukakan pintu untukku lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju kursi pengemudi,aku menghela nafas sebelum masuk dan membanting pintu sedikit kasar.

"Mianhe.." Siwon melirikku sekilas,jemarinya meraih selembar tissue lalu perlahan menyeka darah disudut bibirnya

"Apa sakit?" Ada sedikit rasa bersalah saat aku melihatnya meringis beberapa kali

"…" ia menggeleng

"Paling tidak aku masih bisa mengantarmu pulang" Dengusnya membuang tissue-tissue itu keluar,lalu perlahan menginjak pedal melaju pelan dalam keheningan,hingga beberapa menit mobil itu terhenti tepat didepan apartemenku.

"…"

"…"

"Mianhe..sekali lagi Mianhe.." Siwon berbisik,menatapku lembut penuh penyesalan,aku mendesah pelan

"Sudahlah" Singkatku membuka pintu mobil.

Aku berjalan menjauh meninggalkan siwon yang masih terdiam didalam mobilnya, malam ini sangat melelahkan bagiku, sangat sangat dan sangat melelahkan.

….

Author POV

"hhh..seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan anak itu ikut campur.." siwon mendengus kesal,meraba sudut bibirnya yang membiru

"Ouchh..dan kyuhyun-ssi,kau telah membuat wajah tampanku terlihat menyedihkan" bisiknya menatap pantulan dirinya dari kaca.

Siwon merogoh saku celananya,mengeluarkan ponsel,menekan beberapa digit angka lalu menempelkan benda 'pintar' itu ke telinganya.

"Yeobseo"

"…"

"Ne,aku perlu berbicara denganmu"

"..."

"Katakan padanya aku minta maaf"

"..."

"Situasiku cukup sulit,tolong mengertilah"

"…"

"Arraseo,aku menunggumu ditempat biasa"'

Piippp! Sambungan telepon dimatikan,siwon kembali menginjak pedal gas,menuju sebuah tempat yang hanya dirinya dan seseorang tadi yang tahu.

Tak cukup beberapa menit,kini siwon tengah berdiri menyandar pada badan mobilnya,dengan meneguk sekaleng kopi,sesekali ia meringis saat cairan hitam itu mengenai luka lebam bibirnya,matanya menatap jauh pemandangan kota seoul yang terhampar dihadapannya.

"Choi siwon" seseorang memanggilnya,siwon berbalik lalu tersenyum

"Kau datang..lama tidak berjumpa denganmu,Sim Changmin"

"Hhhh..sudah cukup basa-basinya,ada apa kau memanggilku ketempat ini?" Sosok yang ternyata Changmin itu mendekati siwon,merebut kopi ditangan siwon lalu meneguknya hingga tandas

"Hohoho..Kau haus rupanya? Dan jangan lupa panggil aku 'hyung' aku ini lebih tua darimu" siwon terkekeh,Changmin mendengus

"Waeyo?" Changmin melempar kaleng kosong yang tadi ia pegang hingga terdengar suara gemericik air.

"Ini tentang Kyuhyun.." Siwon melirik Changmin sekilas

"..."

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian bisa bertemu,tapi kau tahu..bagaimana aku" Siwon menghela nafas

"Aku mengerti hyung,sangat. Tapi bisakah kita tidak melupakan rencana awal?" Changmin merebahkan tubuhnya pada rerumputan tepi sungai Han

"Aku tidak pernah melupakannya,jangan khawatir,walau bagaimanapun dia telah merebut segalanya dari kita,maksudku..darimu" Siwon ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping changmin.

_Flashback _

_ "Kau sangat menyedihkan hyung" Changmin menoleh ke arah namja di sebelahnya, yang kebetulan kakak angkatnya. _

_"Bukan urusanmu." Changmin mendengus lalu menyesap minuman kalengnya dan meletakkannya di dasbor mobil. _

_"Sampai kapan kau begini terus? sampai dia menjadi kakek-kakek dan tetap tidak menyadari keberadaanmu?" _

_"Sttt." Siwon bahkan tidak menoleh ke wajah adiknya yang duduk di sebelahnya, tatapannya lurus ke depan, ke pintu keluar sebuah gerbang sekolah. Tak lama sosok yang dicarinya itu keluar, dengan senyum manis yang sudah di hapalnya, sedang bercanda bersama teman-temannya. _

_"Dia tersenyum." gumam Siwon lega._

_"Tentu saja dia tersenyum, dia berhasil lulus dengan predikat expert", Changmin mengacak rambutnya dengan gusar, _

_"Dan itu karena siapa?" _

_"Aku tidak mau membahasnya..." _

_"Karena kau hyung! Semua karena perjuanganmu." Changmin tidak mempedulikan peringatan kakaknya dan terus melanjutkan. _

_"Dan sekarang kau bahkan tidak bisa memberi selamat kepadanya, malah mengintip dari jauh seperti ini. Benar-benar menyedihkan!" Siwon terus menatap sosok itu sampai menjauh, menghilang di dalam mobil mewah yang dikendarainya._

_"Kau menyedihkan, sampai kapan kau menghukum diri sendiri seperti ini hyung?" Sepi. Tampaknya Siwon mengganggap pertanyaan Changmin itu tidak perlu dijawab. _

_Dua kakak beradik itu terdiam di dalam mobil yang sengaja di parkir agak jauh, agar tidak mencolok. Siwon sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, pikirannya melayang ke sosok yang selama ini membayangi mimpi-mimpinya,sosok namja manis pemilik hatinya,namja manis yang seharusnya tak ia cintai._

_Flashback end_

"Aku merindukan appa hyung.." Bisik Changmin,Siwon memejamkan matanya

"Hyung juga.."

Dulu keluarga Sim Yunho (Ayah changmin) merupakan salah satu keluarga berada, Sim Yunho adalah seorang pengusaha sukses dibidang otomotif di venice.

Pikiran Siwon menerawang saat dimana ia diangkat menjadi anggota keluarga Sim,saat-saat bahagia,saat ia dan keluarga barunya berkumpul bersama di meja makan, menyantap sarapan pagi yang dibuatkan ibu mereka dengan penuh cinta,sang ayah akan bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalaman dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, dan ibu mereka akan menatap ayah dengan tatapan memuja. Semua terasa begitu bahagia, semua terasa begitu sempurna.

Hingga sosok itu datang dalam kehidupan mereka. Sosok yang menghancurkan kehidupan keluarga barunya, entah kenapa kepemilikan ayah mereka atas bisnisnya dimentahkan begitu saja, semuanya diambil dan dikendalikan dibawah tangan kejam sang iblis. Cho Kangin,Ayah dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun,namja manis penguasa hati Siwon.

Siwon merasa dunia terlalu jauh mempermainkannya,Keluarga mereka jatuh miskin seketika. Rumah mewah mereka disita paksa, mereka harus pindah ke rumah mungil nan sederhana, berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri, tanpa pelayan-pelayan yang biasanya selalu siap sedia melayani kebutuhan mereka.

Keluarga mereka sudah tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi selain jatah bulanan untuknya dan keluarganya, jatah bulanan yang siwon dapat dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang hacker terlatih kemiliteran seoul

Sedangkan Changmin,ia kuat menanggung itu semua di usia yang masih tergolong sangat muda. Tetapi ayahnya tidak. Ayahnya menderita depresi berat dan akhirnya penderitaan itu tak tertanggungkan lagi bagi sang ayah, ia mulai sakit-sakitan..semakin kurus, semakin sering berteriak di malam-malam sepi. Lalu suatu pagi, ayahnya meninggal begitu saja.

Siwon dan Changmin masih ingat ketika mereka di samping ibu yang membeku, menatap wajah ayahnya yang kurus dan pucat, ekspresinya seperti tertidur, dan merasa sedih, karena menyadari kenyataan bahwa ayahnya mungkin lebih bahagia sekarang setelah meninggal dunia.

Changmin bangkit dengan rasa dendam yang terpendam dalam hatinya yang makin menyeruak setelah kematian ayahnya, ia harus membalas, dengan cara apapun, untuk membalaskan kesedihan ibunya, dan kematian sia-sia ayahnya.

Sejak itu,ia dan Siwon menyelidiki semua hal tentang Cho Kangin, dimana ia tinggal, bagaimana jadwalnya, apa kesukaannya. Semua informasi itu dikumpulkannya baik-baik dan disusunnya.

Ketika Siwon mendapat informasi tentang kematian tragis Cho Leeteuk, tanpa pikir panjang, Siwon meninggalkan pekerjaannya, pindah dari tempat tinggalnya, meninggalkan jati dirinya sebagai salah satu keluarga 'Sim' lalu masuk sebagai salah satu agen rahasia keluarga 'Cho'

Lalu mengapa Tuan Cho Kangin tidak menghalanginya? Ayolah, siwon tidaklah sebodoh itu,ia hanya menyusup diantara agen-agen terpilih,menyamar dengan kedok permintaan pribadi seorang Cho Leeteuk,membuatnya tidak terlihat meragukan.

Semua butuh pengorbanan, Siwon menyadari bahwa pembalasan dendam butuh pengorbanan besar, seperti ketika ia harus meninggalkan ibu dan saudara angkatnya Changmin,hingga harus melibatkan Changmin dalam usahanya membobol rekening perusahaan Cho kangin, Agar Changmin dan ibunya bisa kembali ke seoul dan membangun hidup baru disana.

"hyung.." suara changmin membuyarkan lamunan siwon

"ehm?"

"kenapa bibirmu lebam?"

"Kyuhyun menamparku"

"Wow..hanya dengan tamparan,bibirmu sampai lebam seperti itu? Ck,anak itu jangan dianggap remeh" Changmin terkekeh,siwon tampak mengulum senyum

"Bagaimana rasanya tamparan panas 'malaikat' mu itu hyung?" Changmin menambahkan seraya tertawa,Siwon mengulurkan tangannya memukul pelan kepala Changmin hingga akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama.

…..

Pagi hari di kota Seoul,Kyuhyun masih terlihat bergelayut manja dengan selimut tebalnya,rambutnya terlihat acak dengan kontrasnya,wajahnya damai.

Siwon masih setia berlutut dipinggir ranjang,mengamati 'Baby' nya yang satu ini. Siwon sudah berada pada posisinya sejak 2 jam yang lalu, dengan menggunakan pass ia dapat sesuka hatinya masuk ke apartemen seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bergerak tanpa membuka matanya

"Morning Sleepy" Entah sudah berapa kali siwon membisikkan kata-kata itu tiap kali kyuhyun merubah posisinya.

"hhh..masih tertidur?" siwon menatap takjub namja dihadapannya yang kini berbalik membelakanginya.

"haruskah aku.." siwon mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya,seringaian terukir diwajahnya.

Dengan perlahan siwon beranjak ke sisi kyuhyun,menidurkan tubuhnya tepat di belakang namja manis itu wajahnya ia telusupkan ke leher pucat nan mulus dihadapannya, kyuhyun terlihat bergidik saat terpaan nafas siwon terasa di telinganya

1

2

3

"CHO KYUHYUN BANGUUUUUUNNNNNN!" siwon berteriak dengan segala kekuatan yang ia punya, mengakibatkan kyuhyun terlonjak dan terjatuh dari ranjang empuknya, siwon tertawa puas.

"YAK! DASAR GILA! CHOI 'PABO' WON! DAMN!" Kyuhyun mengumpat dengan suara yang bisa dibilang keras, kyuhyun berusaha bangkit dengan mengusap-usap bokongnya yang dengan sukses telah mencium lantai kamarnya. Siwon masih tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga kyuhyun melemparinya bantal

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kyuhyun berkacak pinggang, siwon menyeka airmata disudut matanya akibat terlalu banyak tertawa

"tentu saja menjalankan tugasku tuan muda" Siwon membungkuk sopan dengan seringaian diwajahnya, Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku harus mandi..keluarlah" Kyuhyun menarik handuk lalu bergegas memasuki kamar mandinya saat ponselnya berdering memekakkan telinga.

Siwon menatap layar ponsel kyuhyun, wajahnya datar lalu berubah menjadi kaku.

"Privacy anda Tuan muda" Siwon membungkuk lalu berpamitan meninggalkan kyuhyun yang menatap jengah layar ponselnya

_ Appa_

_ Is_

_ Calling_

Dengan jengah Kyuhyun menekan Dial berwarna hijau

"Yeobseo.."

"..."

"Ne..Gwenchana, bukankah itu hal biasa bagi appa?"

"..."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar appa.."

"..."

"Mwo?"

"..."

"Sim Yunho? Nugu?"

"..."

"Ne,Arraseo..aku akan segera kesana"

Piip..

Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya keatas ranjang, ia menghela nafas berat, fikirannya berkutat pada sosok Sim Yunho yang ayahnya ingin bicarakan, Siapa dia?

...

Kyuhyun telah siap dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian casual didepan kamarnya, matanya menatap Siwon yang berdiri didepan cermin besar disamping home theater, wajahnya ikut meringis saat siwon menempelkan plester obat pada sudut bibirnya yang masih membiru.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu tuan muda, kau bisa jatuh dalam pesonaku" Siwon melirik dari pantulan cermin

"EHm.." Kyuhyun berdehem,betapa bodohnya ia sampai tidak menyadari bayangannya tampak jelas di cermin

"Antarkan aku" Pinta Kyuhyun cepat, Siwon berbalik

"Ke?"

"SM building..aku ingin bertemu appa sebelum ia kembali ke venice" Kyuhyun berjalan keluar diikuti siwon

"Appa? Tuan Cho? Gagak hitam itu?" Siwon terkekeh mengejek membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tanda protes

"Dia appaku" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Hahahaha..Kajja Tuan Muda Cho" Siwon tertawa sembari membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun.

Mobil melaju pelan diantara jalan yang lumayan lengang pagi itu, Siwon berdendang ringan dengan suara huskynya yang terdengar sexy di telinga kyuhyun

"Kau suka bernyanyi siwon-ssi?" Kyuhyun melirik siwon yang masih asyik berdendang, Siwon tersenyum

"Sangat suka..Wae? kau suka suaraku? aku bisa bernyanyi sepanjang hari jika kau suka" Siwon terlihat menggoda kyuhyun

"Ani..aku hanya bertanya" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya

"..."

"..."

"Chogi..Kau akan membicarakan apa dengan appamu?"

"Ani, hanya sekedar berbincang sebelum kepulangannya ke venice"

"Ooh.."

"..."

"..."

"Siwon-ssi..."

"Emm?"

"Apa kau mengenali seseorang yang bernama Sim Yunho?"

Ckiiiittttt...

Siwon menginjak pedal rem dengan tidak berperasaan, dengan sekali hentakan mobil itu terhenti ditengah-tengah jalan raya, untung saja keadaan sedang dalam keadaan sepi.

"Waeyo? Kau mengagetkanku..Auuuhhh Appo" Kyuhyun merintih, mengusap jidatnya yang terkantuk dasbor mobil

"Mi..MIanhe..tadi kau bilang siapa?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun was-was, takut jika pendengarannya salah

"Aisshhh..Sim Yunho, apa kau mengenalnya?" Kyuhyun masih merutuk sedangkan siwon seakan tenggelam dalam pusaran Black hole paling dalam di antariksa, nyawanya seakan ikut terhisap sepanjang pusaran itu..

_'Ottokhe? Appa, tolong aku..'_ Bathin siwon dengan jemari yang erat menggenggam setir mobil

TBC..

Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin makasih sebesar-besarnya atas Review Chingu semuanya, Sekali lagi Gomawo \(^_^)/

Mianhe ya kalau update nya agak lama, aku nyari inspirasi biar ff nya g bikin bosen, biar banyak kejutan-kejutannya hehehe

Aku juga seneng banget banyak yang suka ff aku ini, padahal awalnya aku sempat pesimis hehehe

Choi Hyun Gi : Ini udah lanjut Chingu ^^

Amanda wu : Di chapter ini udah ketahuan kan? hehe

Santkyu : daaannn..ternyataaaaa...Changmin adalah...hehehehe

gaemgyulover : awalnya aku sempat bingung pengen cari kata-kata gimana, kebetulan ngetiknya pas nonton Discovery Channel eh ada gagak beruang ya udah masukin hehehe

Choi Andrew : makasih udah mau baca *Bow* nah lho hayo siapa cewek bareng Lee Soo Man itu? hehehe next chapter bakalan terungkap deh, hehehe

FiWonKyu0201 : hehehe Makasih Chingu..ini udah lanjut ya..

evilkyu : Nnnaaahhh..akhirnya terungkap kan chingu siapa itu siwon, hehehehe..kedepannya bakal lebih banyak kejutan lho, Stay tune yaa..makasih udah baca ^^

Cho Ai Lyn : Mulai bisa nebak kan chingu siapa itu Cho Kangin? Hehehe..n kenapa siwon pengen ngelindungin kyu-kyu, Makasih udah baca ^^

orchid siwonest fadhlan wonkyu : Siiipppp...Makasih udah baca chingu ^^

Buat semuanya MAKASIH UDAH BACA YAAAA...THANKS REVIEW NYA *jadi terharu*


	7. Chapter 7

Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Choi siwon, Sim changmin, Leeteuk, Kangin And many more

Pairing : found it urself

Genre : Romantic,a little bit angst

Chapter : 4/?

_"Aisshhh..Sim Yunho, apa kau mengenalnya?" Kyuhyun masih merutuk sedangkan siwon seakan tenggelam dalam pusaran Black hole paling dalam di antariksa, nyawanya seakan ikut terhisap sepanjang pusaran itu..  
'Ottokhe? Appa, tolong aku..' Bathin siwon dengan jemari yang erat menggenggam setir mobil _

**Part 4**

"Jadi Choi Siwon-ssi..kau mengenalnya?" Suara kyuhyun membuyarkan angan siwon yang sempay mengambang

"Ah Ne? Ani! Aniyo! Aku tidak mengenalnya Kyu-ssi" Siwon tersenyum samar mengalihkan kecurigaan kyuhyun

"Kau baik-baik saja Siwon-ssi? Kau terlihat gugup" Kyuhyun menyeka keringat yang menetes dari dahi siwon

"OMO! Kau demam!" Kyuhyun berseru menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi siwon

"Ne? A..ani..ani,Gwenchana..Ne gwenchana" Siwon menyeka keringatnya sendiri yang secaratidak sengaja menampik jemari kyuhyun di dahinya.

"Ups.." Kyuhyun mengerang pelan dengan alis terangkat, telapak tangannya terlihat melayang kosong, Siwon tersadar dengan cepat meraih telapak tangan kyuhyun lalu meletakkannya kembali ke dahinya.

"Mianhe..kau boleh menempelkannya terus" Siwon menatap kyuhyun polos, tangannya masih menindih jemari kyuhyun di dahinya, mata mereka saling terpaku

Deg..deg..deg..

Jantung mereka seakan berdetak jauh lebih cepat dibanding biasanya,kini jemari mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain. Siwon menggenggam jemari kyuhyun lembut,dan entah siapa yang memulai kini nafas mereka saling beradu saat wajah siwon tersisa beberapa senti dihadapan kyuhyun.

Siwon berhenti tepat saat hidung mereka bersentuhan dan bibirnya menempel di permukaan bibir kyuhyun, ia menunggu..menunggu saat-saat kyuhyun akan menolak atau..menerima.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, kyuhyun dapat merasakan nafas mint yang dihembuskan siwon, nafas yang entah mengapa seakan menjadi sebuah mantra yang membuatnya memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Can i?" siwon berbisik,membuat kyuhyun semakin merasakan helaian nafas mint membelai indra penciumannya.

"Kalau kau keberatan,aku tidak…"

"Sssttt..Shut up! Just come to me.." Kyuhyun menempelkan telunjuknya didepan bibir siwon, membelai bibir sensual itu, merasakan hangat yang berhembus di jarinya, Siwon semakin mendekat..mendekat..mendekat..dan..

"KYUHYUN!" Siwon memekik membuat kyuhyun terlonjak hingga menubruk pintu mobil

"ouch.." Kyuhyun mengaduh mengusap kepala belakangnya

"Waeyo? Kau mengagetkanku pabo!"

"HAH? Kau yang pabo kyu, daritadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau hanya diam dan menatapku aneh.." Siwon tidak rela dibentak Kyuhyun

"Dan ini..tanganmu terus menempel di dahiku" Siwon menunjuk dahinya yang masih ditempeli telapak tangan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangannya dan berdehem

'Apa tadi itu hanya khayalanku? Aigo..pabo..pabo..pabo kau kyu' Bathin kyuhyun memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang.." Kyuhyun berbisik

"iya..aku memang mengijinkanmu memegang dahiku tapi tidak dengan melamun juga tuan muda, atau wajahku terlalu tampan untuk kau tatap terus eoh?" goda Siwon, Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Ani! Ayo jalan saja!" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya

"Eum..apa harus aku katakan kalau Kita sudah sampai tuan?" Siwon memajukan bibirnya menunjuk building didepan mobilnya, Kyuhyun berbalik lalu menggaruk kepalanya gugup

"Ah! Sudahlah, aku masuk dulu" Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari mobil, meninggalkan siwon yang kebingungan.

…

Siwon mengernyit kebingungan menghadapi tingkah kyuhyun mulai pagi ini.

"Anak itu mulai aneh" Bisik siwon

Sedetik sebelum siwon kembali menancap gas, sosok seorang yeoja membuatnya terdiam, yeoja yang ada dalam hidupnya berpuluh tahun yang lalu, yeoja yang membuatnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Eomma.." Siwon menggumam, matanya lekat memperhatikan sosok yeoja paruh baya dengan kesan glamour tengah berjalan memasuki SM Building bersama namja yang usianya sama.

Siwon bergegas membuka pintu mobilnya, entah apa yang mendorongnya hingga langkah kakinya berjalan lebih cepat mengikuti sang yeoja.

"Eomma!" Siwon berteriak tepat di belakang sang yeoja, mereka berbalik.

"Eomma.." Siwon kembali berbisik, sang yeoja terdiam dengan dahi berkerut

"Mianhe..Nugu?" Suara itu, Ya siwon kenal suara itu..

"Eomma.." Siwon kembali berbisik

"Ehm..mianhe,nuguseyo? " Suara namja mengusik siwon,matanya beralih menatap namja paruh baya disamping sosok yeoja

"Nan Lee Soo Man imnida,nugu?" Namja itu menjulurkan jemarinya, siwon mengernyitkan dahinya

"Siwon..Choi Siwon imnida" Jawab siwon tegas menyambut jabat tangan Soo Man Nampak raut terkejut dari seorang yeoja yang kini menatap siwon dalam

"Kau..Namamu siapa?" Tanya yeoja dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Siwon..Choi siwon, anda mengenal nama ku nyonya?" Tegas Siwon

"Ani!" Sang yeoja menggeleng cepat,siwon tersenyum 'tepat seperti perkiraanku' bathinnya

"Ah? Tadi kau memanggil 'eomma' nugu?" Soo Man menatap siwon curiga, siwon menggeleng

"Ani,Sajangnim..saya salah orang"

"…"

"Ah, kalau begitu saya permisi, Mianhe mengganggu kalian..Annyonghaseyo" Siwon membungkuk lalu berbalik menjauh dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

Siwon berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya, ia menghela nafas sejenak saat tubuhnya menyandar pada jok mobil, jemarinya lincah menekan layar ponselnya/

_To : Changmin_

_Subjek : Got it_

_Chang, I need u._

_Aku akan ketempatmu._

_Katakan pada Sim Eomma aku membutuhkannya juga._

'i got u' Siwon menggumam pelan dengan smirk yang tertarik melengkung di bibirnya, kakinya menginjak pedal gas dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Sementara itu di tempat lain..

'Ya Tuhan..apa dia..dia Siwon-ku? Choi Siwon-ku..my baby?' Seorang yeoja paruh baya terdiam di sebuah sudut ruangan dengan sebuah gambar balita mungil ditangannya

'Ani! Dia bukan Siwon-ku, my baby sudah meninggal..dia sudah meninggal!' bathinnya berkecamuk

'Tapi..matanya, senyumnya, bahkan suaranya sangat mirip dengan siwon-ku' ia menghela nafas, memeluk gambar itu tepat didadanya

"Eomma merindukanmu nak" bisiknya lirih, yeoja bernama Lee Eunji itu sadar kalau membuang bayinya dulu adalah sepenuhnya adalah kesalahannya, namun tidak pantaskah ia jika kini ia malah merindukan anaknya sendiri? Bahkan setelah pertemuannya dengan Siwon tadi.

"Ehm!" Soo man tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu, matanya sedikit tajam

"Kau jangan lupa perjanjian kita hanya karena kau bertemu dengan namja yang memiliki nama sama dengan anak yang kau telah buang" Soo Man tidak perduli dengan tatapan tegas dari Lee Eunji

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita saling tahu Eunji-ah, kau memikirkan anak tadi kan? Anak yang bernama Choi Siwon itu memang mirip dengan bayi yang telah kau tinggalkan, yah walau harus aku katakan kalau hanya spesifik kepada namanya saja" Soo Man terkekeh mengejek,Eunji terlihat mengepalkan jemarinya

"Hohoho..Slow down chagi, aku tidak ingin jari-jarimu terluka jika kau mengepalkannya terlalu keras"

Sepertinya Eunji harus berusaha menahan amarahnya, persis seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari-hari dimana ia memulai hidup dengan namja brengsek dihadapannya ini.

"Sudahlah Chagi..bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bertemu bocah itu, aku melihatnya tadi" Soo Man tersenyum, Eunji memutar bola matanya malas

"Ayolah..apa kau tidak merasa puas dengan apa yang kau dapatkan akhir-akhir ini?" Eunji berlalu dari hadapan Soo man

"Wae? Kau bosan dengan permainan ini? Eunji-ah..kita belum mendapatkan apa-apa" Soo man berjalan mengikuti

"Kyuhyun..bocah itu tidak mudah kita kelabuhi, Kau tahu?" Eunji berhenti membuat Soo Man menghela nafasnya.

….

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruangan dimana appanya menunggu.

Krieeettt,,ia membuka pintu tanpa harus mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Kyunnie..harus berapa kali appa katakan, ketuklah terlebih dahulu"

"Aku hanya seperti biasanya" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, dan dengan santai menduudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa dekat jendela

"Jadi..apa yang akan appa katakan?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

Cho Kangin berdiri dari singgasananya, berjalan pelan mendekati kyuhyun dengan membawa sebuah berkas dengan map biru

"Lihatlah sendiri.." perintahnya, Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi namun segera meraih berkas yang melayang dihadapannya

Sim Yunho? Kyuhyun berfikir sebentar, kemudian membaca CV yang ada dihadapannya, sebuah personality seorang Sim yunho, seberapa kuat perannya dulu hingga berita kematiannya yang mengenaskan, hanya itu..hanya sebuah personal, hanya Sim yunho.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Bukankah ini urusan appa?" Kyuhyun menaruh CV diatas meja appanya

"Appa ingin kau mencari keluarga Sim..appa ingin meminta maaf pada mereka" Cho Kangin menatap lembayung dihadapan jendela

"Mwo?"

"Appa ingin mereka tahu kesalahpahaman yang terjadi selama ini, tentang appa, tentang SM, dan Lee Soo Man..Kyu, appa mohon kau mencari mereka" Cho Kangin memasukkan jemarinya pada saku celana, wajahnya tertunduk menyiratkan gurat penyesalan yang mendalam

"Appa" Kyuhyun menepk bahu ayahnya, menariknya lembut lalu mendekapnya erat

"Untuk pertama kalinya..aku bangga padamu appa" Bisik Kyuhyun memeluk erat ayahnya, Cho kangin nampak tersenyum lembut

"Mianhe..anakku"

"Lalu..apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang appa? Haruskah kita menyingkirkan kakek tua itu dulu?" Kyuhyun menarik smirk andalannya, Cho Kangin mengernyitkan dahinya lalu kemudian ikut menyeringai

"Sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan" Mereka tertawa bersama

…..

"Siwonnie..sudahlah, Eomma harap kau berhenti" Sim Ahjumma menepuk bahu siwon yang sedikit tegang akibat pertemuannya tadi pagi dengan ibu kandungnya.

"Hyung..minumlah" Changmin duduk seraya menyerahkan segelas minuman, siwon menenggak habis dalam sekali tegukan.

"Lagipula kita belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan masa lalu itu" Sim ahjumma menarik nafas, matanya memburam.

"Eomma, appa meninggal karena orang itu. Apa eomma tidak merasakan dendam sedikitpun? Ia mengambil semuanya eomma! Semuanya! Ia bahkan merampas appa!" Changmin bersuara, nada bergetar sangat kentara disetiap tarikan nafasnya.

"Changmin!" Siwon menggertak dengan nada meninggi, membuat Sim Ahjumma menatap changmin dan siwon bergantian.

Drrrttt…drrrttt…ponsel siwon bergetar

"Yeobseo?"

"…"

"Arraseo.."

Plip..ponsel dimatikan

"Kita bahas ini lain kali, aku harus pergi" Siwon menatap changmin dalam

"Eomma.." Siwon memeluk Sim Ahjumma erat

…..

"Kau darimana saja? Aku lelah menunggumu" Kyuhyun nampak gusar saat siwon baru tiba 30 menit setelah namja manis itu menelfonnya

"Mianhe.." Siwon tersenyum menampilkan dimple indahnya, membuat kyuhyun salah tingkah sendiri

"Sudahlah,antar aku ke apartemenmu!" Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil siwon tanpa aba-aba

"MWO?" Siwon membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya

"Aku ingin ke apartemenmu! Cepat!" Kyuhyun memerintah dengan bibir di poutkan imut, siwon tersenyum

"As u wish Princess.."

"Yak!"

Siwon terkekeh mendapat deathglare mematikan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

…..

"Kajja..masuklah" Siwon membuka lebar pintu apartemennya, membuat kyuhyun bisa masuk dengan leluasa kedalam apartemen serba hitam putih itu.

Kyuhyun berdecak kagum.

"Seleramu bagus juga siwon-ssi.." Ucap Kyuhyun

"Eh..kau penyuka champagne?" mata Kyuhyun menatap beberapa botol champagne berjejer di rak mini bar, Siwon mengangguk

"Sekedar hobby"

"Kau mau minum?" Siwon menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk di dapur modern miliknya.

Kyuhyun menatap gelas itu dengan ragu, menimbang-nimbang. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah meminum minuman beralkohol dan tidak yakin akan reaksinya setelah meminum itu. Apakah dia akan mabuk dan menari-nari seperti orang gila nantinya? Siwon mengamati Kyuhyun yang tercenung sambil menatap gelasnya dan tersenyum,

"Satu gelas tidak akan membuatmu mabuk. Kau bisa menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Kalau kau merasa tidak mampu, kau bisa berhenti tanpa menghabiskannya." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Oke. Dia merasa layak meminum segelas champagne di usianya kini. Dengan cepat dia meneguknya. Rasa manis langsung menyebar di rongga mulutnya diikuti rasa hangat yang pekat. Dan kemudian terbatuk-batuk. Siwon mengernyitkan alis melihat cara Kyuhyun meminum champagnenya lalu tertawa.

"Aku bilang disesap, kyu, jangan diteguk sampai habis. Kau akan kehilangan aromanya kalau begitu." Namja itu mendekati Kyuhyun yang terbatuk-batuk lalu mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut,

"Gwenchana?" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba menyadari kedekatan Siwon yang terasa panas di belakangnya.

"Aku rasa saya harus Ke kamar mandi sekarang." Kyuhyun meletakkan gelasnya dan mencoba berdiri, dia agak terhuyung, sehingga Siwon harus memegang lengannya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang kau butuh istirahat." Dengan lembut Siwon menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun dan membawanya keluar. Ketika melangkah, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terjatuh, membuat Siwon harus menangkapnya lagi. Kali ini setengah memeluknya begitu dekat. Siwon menatap wajah yang sangat menggoda, yang begitu dekat dengannya, bibir itu…. Astaga, bibir itu begitu ranum dan lembut, pasti terasa manis ketika disesap, mengalahkan rasa champagne yang paling mahal sekalipun. Siwon lupa diri, dan kemudian, tanpa peringatan, ditariknya Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan dikecupnya bibirnya lembut.

Kyuhyun terkejut, luar biasa terkejut ketika namja ini, pengawalnya tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan begitu erat dan mengecup bibirnya. Tetapi kecupan itu tidak dimaksudkan sebagai paksaan. Siwon menciumnya dengan lembut, tetapi tidak kasar, Namja itu seolah memberi kesempatan kepada kyuhyun menolak kalau dia tidak mau. Dan Kyuhyun tidak punya tenaga untuk menolak. Aroma Siwon, parfum bercampur harumnya anggur memenuhi seluruh inderanya, membuatnya tertarik tanpa daya. Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan namja sebelumnya, sehingga rasa ingin tahu memenuhi dirinya. Mungkin ketika dia mendapatkan akal sehatnya nanti dia akan menyalahkan anggur yang diminumnya. Tetapi sekarang kyuhyun hanya ingin merasakan ciuman itu, merasakan lebih jauh lagi. Siwon memperdalam kecupannya menjadi lumatan-lumatan bergairah, bibirnya membuka dan melumat bibir manis Kyuhyun, menjilatnya lembut lalu menyesapnya dengan penuh gairah. Darah Siwon menggelegak, gairahnya yang begitu lama tidak tersalurkan tiba-tiba semakin naik, membuatnya mempererat pelukannya, dan memperdalam lumatannya. Ciuman itu yang semula hanya dilakukan untuk mencicipi, berubah menjadi kebutuhan untuk memiliki, merasakan keseluruhannya.

"Kyu." Siwon mengerang penuh gairah, suaranya dalam dan tersiksa.

"Oh ya ampun, setiap saat aku selalu membayangkanmu. Membayangkan bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini, menyiksa diriku hingga seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit karena merindukanmu. Aku pikir aku pantas menerima itu, sebuah hukuman untukku…. Tetapi sekarang, sekarang kau ada dalam pelukanku, dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Namja itu berucap pendek-pendek dengan nafasnya yang tersengal, dengan bibir yang begitu dekat dengan bibir Kyuhyun sehingga membagi panas nafasnya. Kyuhyun mendengarkan ucapan Siwon, tetapi pikirannya terlalu berkabut untuk mencernanya. Dia hanya menangkap bahwa Siwon membayangkannya. Membayangkannya? Benarkah? Tetapi kemudian seluruh pertanyaan di benaknya lenyap ketika Namja itu melumat bibirnya lagi. Kali ini tanpa batasan apapun, bibir lelaki itu panas, dan terbuka dan melumat keseluruhan bibirnya seolah ingin melahapnya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menduga sama sekali, Siwon yang begitu dingin dan seolah tidak berperasaan bisa menjadi Namja yang begitu penuh gairah dalam berciuman. Ciuman itu membuatnya lemas, sehingga harus bergantung pada tubuh Siwon. Kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh Siwon. Namja itu membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu setengah mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun, seolah ingin menghapus batasan tinggi badan di antara mereka, dan melumat Kyuhyun dengan menggila, sepenuh gairahnya.

"Kau sangat menikmati ciumanku rupanya, Kyu." Bibirnya menggoda, menjilat lembut, lidahnya menelusup pelan sebelum kemudian menciumnya lagi dengan bergairah,

"Aku juga." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, namja manis itu sepertinya sudah takluk ke dalam cumbuannya. Apakah karena pengaruh anggur? Siwon tidak mau Kyuhyun takluk kepadanya karena anggur, dengan lembut digodanya Kyuhyun lagi hingga namja itu mengerang, kebingungan dengan gairah aneh yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya.

"Kyu kau begitu polos,Kau tidak tahu betapa inginnya aku menjadi orang pertama yang merusakmu…" Bibir mereka masih bertautan dalam kecupan dan pagutan-pagutan yang panas. Kemudian jemari Siwonl mulai menelusuri lengan Kyuhyun, naik turun di sepanjang lengannya dengan panas dan penuh gairah. Kyuhyun merasakan sekujur tubuhnya panas. Entah karena pengaruh anggur yang diteguknya tadi, entah karena elusan Siwon. Mungkin satu gelas anggur yang diteguknya langsung di saat perdananya mencicipi champagne terlalu berlebihan baginya. Kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang, tetapi walaupun begitu seluruh inderanya masih hidup. Dipenuhi oleh jutaan sensasi aneh yang menyelimutinya

Siwon sendiri masih sibuk melumat bibir Kyuhyun, bibir yang dirindukannya sejak lama. Bibir yang hanya bisa dibayangkannya di malam-malam kesepiannya. Namja itu mulai lupa diri, diangkatnya tubuh Kyuhyun yang setengah mabuk dan di bawanya ke kamarnya.

Dengan lembut tetapi bergairah dibaringkannya Kyuhyun. Namja itu sudah pasrah dalam pelukannya, dan Siwon amat sangat tergoda untuk memilikinya, seketika itu juga. Tubuhnya menindih tubuh Kyuhyun, jemarinya membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya, menelusuri dada Kyuhyun dengan lembut, semakin ke atas, sampai kemudian menyentuh rahang jenjangnya. Jemari Siwon turun ke dada kyuhyun memainkannya dengan lembut, tahu bahwa tempat itu tidak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya dan sangat sensitif. Kyuhyun mengejang merasakan sensasi aneh yang menyengat di dadanya ketika jemari Siwon bermain di sana, tempat yang tidak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya. Siwon begitu ahli, mengetahui titiknya yang paling sensitif, lalu menggerakkan jemarinya memutar di sana membuat Kyuhyun merasakan kenikmatan aneh yang tidak pernah berani dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Sementara itu Siwon merespon gerakan Kyuhyun dengan bergairah, kejantanannya telah begitu mengeras, mendesak celananya. Ingin segera merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan diri di holenya tanpa pembatas apapun.

"Kau menginginkannya baby? Jawab aku." Suara Siwon begitu parau penuh gairah,

"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu, aku ingin kau menyerah karena kau mau." Kejantanannya yang mengeras mendesak di kejantanan kyuhyun, menggesekkannya berulang kali, Siwon menunggu, menunggu Kyuhyun menjawab, dia membutuhkan persetujuan Kyuhyun, entah dalam bentuk kata-kata, entah dalam geliatan respon tubuhnya yang menunjukkan bahwa namja itu setuju. Tetapi suasana berubah menjadi hening, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bergerak di bawah tindihannya.

"Kyu?" Siwon menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Kyuhyun, nafasnya masih memburu, menunjukkan gairahnya. Tetapi kemudian dia menyadari nafas kyuhyun yang teratur.

Namja manis itu tertidur…..

Siwon menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengumpat. Tubuhnya yang sakit karena gairah tak tersalurkan mendorongnya untuk menumpahkannya dalam kata-kata. Tetapi Siwon berhasil menahan diri. Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, sambil menggertakkan gigi karena kejantanannya menggesek tubuh memundurkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati hingga duduk di atas ranjang. Menatap Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah tenggelam dalam tidur pulasnya. Oh Ya Ampun, akhirnya dia membawa Kyuhyun dengan penuh gairah ke atas ranjangnya. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan siwon sebelumnya bahkan pada namja atau yeoja diluar sana, dan Kyuhyun bisa-bisanya tertidur! Dengan pulas pula. Mungkin tadi tidak seharusnya dia membiarkan Kyuhyun meminum anggurnya. Satu gelas anggur rupanya terlalu berlebihan untuk namja tidak berpengalaman seperti Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum ironis memikirkan semua kejadian tadi. Disentuhnya pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Namja itu lalu mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati, kemudian dengan gerakan cekatan dan tak kalah hati-hatinya, dilepaskannya kemeja kyuhyun. Pelan-pelan, hingga namja itu setengah telanjang. Tubuh kyuhyun terasa begitu menggoda. Sama seperti mimpi-mimpi siwon di malam sepinya ketika merindukan Kyuhyun, bahkan pemandangan di depannya ini jauh lebih baik. Tubuh ini nyata, hangat, dan mengundang, seakan mengajaknya untuk membenamkan dirinya dalam kelembutannya.

"Mianhe kyu." Siwon lalu melepaskan celana serta dalaman kyuhyun hingga namja itu telanjang sepenuhnya. Ditatapnya sejenak tubuh Kyuhyun, lalu memalingkan muka. Nuraninya seakan menghantamnya karena dia akan membuat namja ini benar-benar mengalami kejutan buruk di pagi hari ketika dia terbangun nanti. Sejenak Siwon ragu, lalu dia menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak boleh mundur. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Kyuhyun terikat dengannya. Dengan tenang dia lalu melepas kemejanya, kemudian celananya, dan yang terakhir, semuanya. Hingga dia berdiri telanjang bulat di tepi ranjang, Tubuhnya begitu kokoh, berwarna kecoklatan. Lalu Siwon naik ke atas ranjang, memeluk Kyuhyun, gesekan tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun yang lembut membuat kejantanannya mengeras lagi, keras dan siap. Siwon menggertakkan gigi untuk menahan dirinya. Tidak. Belum. Dia tidak akan merenggut Kyuhyun begitu saja, tidak di saat namja itu tidak siap dan tidak rela menyerahkan dirinya. Saat ini yang dia perlukan hanyalah tidur dan memeluk Kyuhyun dalam kondisi telanjang bulat. Memastikan apa yang terjadi esok hari sesuai dengan rencananya.

….

Yang dirasakan Kyuhyun ketika pagi hari membuka matanya adalah pening yang luar biasa. Kepalanya serasa berat dan seakan ada suara berdentam-dentam di telinganya. Cahaya redup matahari yang menyelinap di balik gordennya terasa begitu menyilaukan, menyakitkan matanya dan membuatnya semakin pusing. Kyuhyun mengerang, lalu mencoba duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pening, untuk kemudian merasakan hawa dingin menyergapnya, karena selimutnya melorot sampai ke pinggang. Kyuhyun menunduk, hendak menaikkan selimutnya, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa dia telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya. Tunggu dulu…. Telanjang bulat? Mata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tertuju kepada lengan kekar yang melingkarinya dengan posesif. Lengan itu melingkarinya tepat di atas kejantanannya yang telanjang. Dengan panik dia menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan itu dan menyadari bahwa seorang lelaki yang sekarang sedang tidur, satu selimut dengannya. Dan menilik kulit kecoklatannya yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya, lelaki itu telanjang sama seperti dirinya!

Astaga, apa yang terjadi semalam? Kyuhyun memutar ingatannya dengan cepat, tetapi apa yang dia ingat hanyalah percakapan samar sebelum minum anggur, dan ciuman itu… lalu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Apakah dia telah berbuat terlalu jauh dengan guard nya ini? Oh Ya Ampun! Gerakan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon terjaga dari tidurnya, bahkan cara bangunnya pun begitu elegan. Kyuhyun memandang terpana untuk kemudian mengutuk dirinya karena bukannya panik, malah sempat-sempatnya mengagumi cara Siwon terbangun. Bulu mata gelap Siwon yang tebal bergerak-gerak, untuk kemudian mata tajamnya terbuka, dan langsung menatap Kyuhyun. Siwon rupanya jenis orang yang langsung terjaga ketika bangun tidur. Mereka bertatapan dalam keheningan. Lama. Sampai kemudian ada kesadaran di mata Siwon, yang membuat lelaki itu tersenyum simpul.

"Selamat pagi." gumamnya parau,

"Kuharap tidurmu menyenangkan semalam kyu." Nada sensual tersemat jelas di sana. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin panik. Sapaan itu. Jelas-jelas ditujukan untuk kekasih yang habis bercinta semalaman. Jadi benarkah mereka berdua telah berbuat sesuatu yang lebih semalam?

Siwon bergerak duduk mengikuti Kyuhyun. Selimut ikut turun sampai ke pinggangnya, sampai ke batas di mana kejantanannya yang telanjang hampir mengintip di sana. Namja itu ereksi. Kyuhyun mengerang dalam hati. Astaga, kenapa dia langsung melirik ke sana? Siwon mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun, dan menyadari bahwa ketengangan di selangkangannyalah yang membuat Kyuhyun tampak waspada, dia lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum meminta maaf,

"Mianhe, kau pasti tahu junior seorang namja pasti seperti itu ketika bangun di pagi hari, dia keras dengan sendirinya." Dengan gerakan menggoda Siwon menarik selimutnya menuruni pinggangnya seolah-olah akan menunjukkan kejantanannya yang tersembunyi di sana.

"Jangan!" Kyuhyun memekik, menutup kedua matanya dengan jemarinya. Dan ketika mendengar Siwon terkekeh dia langsung membuka jemarinya dan menatap namja itu dengan bibir dipoutkan.

"Kau begitu berbeda di pagi hari. Begitu pemalu dan galak." Siwon dengan lembut mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi Kyuhyun dan mengecupnya,

"Kau pasti pusing. Mandilah, akan kubuatkan kopi untukmu."

Siwon dari ranjang, telanjang bulat, dan seolah-olah tidak malu memamerkan tubuh telanjangnya di depan Kyuhyun. Kemudian melangkah pergi keluar kamar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

…..

Kyuhyun membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya terguyur oleh shower air panas di kamar mandi. Merasa bingung. Kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut , tetapi setidaknya pikirannya sudah mulai fokus. Dia telanjang bulat bersama Siwon, di atas ranjang di kamar pribadi namja itu. Apakah mereka sudah bercinta? Kalau begitu, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak merasakan perbedaan? Kyuhyun tidak pernah bercinta sebelumnya, jadi dia tidak tahu. Tetapi dari yang dia dengar, saat pertama adalah saat yang menyakitkan. Dan sakit itu akan terasa hingga beberapa saat. Tetapi saat ini dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tidak ada perbedaan di tubuhnya, tidak ada rasa nyeri yang katanya akan terasa di holenya beberapa lama setelah malam pertama. Kyuhyun ragu. Apakah semalam dia benar-benar tidur dengan Siwon?

Batinnya berharap bahwa kejadian itu tidak benar-benar terjadi, mungkin saja mereka hanya tertidur bersama dan tidak berbuat terlalu jauh bukan? Tetapi… sikap Siwon tadi begitu mesra dan sensual, menyiratkan kalau mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dia akan menanyakannya langsung kepada Siwon, mungkin saja – tidak seperti dirinya – Namja itu ingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

…

"Aku baru tahu ada orang yang bisa mabuk hanya dengan meminum segelas anggur." Siwon sudah tampil elegan dan tampan, dengan rambut basah hitamnya. Mungkin dia mandi di kamar mandi lain, dan menyodorkan secangkir kopi yang mengepul panas ke depan Kyuhyun,

"Minumlah mungkin ini akan menghilangkan pusingmu."

Kyuhyun, yang memakai kembali kemejanya semalam meraih cangkir kopi itu dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Suasana sangat canggung baginya meskipun Siwon tampak bersikap santai kepadanya.

"Apakah… semalam kita melakukan itu?" Suara Kyuhyun lirih dan ragu, Membuat Siwon yang sedang menuangkan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh, menatap ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin. Aku tidak ingat." Siwon sejenak merasa kasihan kepada Kyuhyun, namja itu begitu pucat dan seperti yang siwon duga merasa tidak suka dengan kejutan di pagi hari ini.

"Tapi kemungkinan besar kita melakukannya." Bagaimanapun juga Siwon tidak bisa mundur, dia sudah melangkah sejauh ini untuk memiliki Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak berdarah, dan tidak ada rasa sakit… " Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya ketika suaranya hilang di tenggorokan,

"Mungkin saja kita tidak melakukannya."

"Tolong jangan bicara seperti itu kyu. Mengingat apa yang mungkin terjadi semalam, penggunaan kata itu sudah terlalu formal untuk kita berdua." Siwon membawa cangkir kopinya dan meletakkannya di meja di depan Kyuhyun, lalu menyusul duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun, menatap namja itu dengan yang tajam,

"Aku tidak pernah bercinta sebelumnya Kyu, jadi aku tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan kepadamu."

"Tetapi dari yang aku tahu, tidak semua namja merasakan rasa sakit dan berdarah di malam pertamanya."

"Kalau begitu? Apakah kita sudah bercinta?" wajah Kyuhyun tampak pucat pasi. Siwon mengangkat bahunya,

"Aku tidak bisa memastikannya untukmu Kyu, sepertinya aku terlalu mabuk semalam dan tidak ingat semuanya, sama sepertimu." Itu bohong, Siwon ingat semuanya, setiap detiknya.

"Kurasa kita harus membicarakan hubungan kita ke depannya."

"Hubungan kita ke depannya?"

"Ya. Mengingat kemungkinan aku sudah menodaimu, yang pasti akan menjadi permasalahan yang sangat besar bagi namja baik-baik sepertimu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kita bisa membicarakan pernikahan."

"Pernikahan?!" Kyuhyun merasakan dirinya bagai burung beo, hanya bisa menirukan kalimat-kalimat Siwon. Apakah namja ini sedang bercanda? Membicarakan pernikahan dengan begitu mudahnya? Pernikahan adalah hal yang penting dan sakral. Dan itu membuatnya langsung menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Siwon,

"Kau Gila! Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu begitu saja….."

"Kau mungkin saja sudah mengandung anakku." gumam Siwon tenang, membuat kyuhyun membulatkan matanya

"Tidak terpikirkan olehmu kan Kyu?" Kyuhyun tertegun. Mengandung anak? Tetapi bukankah itu terjadi kalau ia adalah seorang yeoja? Sedangkan sekarang ia adalah namja,benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

"Aku ini namja! Mana mungkin aku hamil!" Kyuhyun mengerang, siwon terkekeh

"Kau namja yang berbeda kyu, apa appamu tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang keadaan tubuhmu yang memiliki rahim?" ucapan siwon membuatnya tertegun, Ya ia memang pernah mendengar appa dan eommanya dulu membicarakan ini, dan kyuhyun tidak pernah ambil pusing akan hal itu, tidak hingga kini ia harus mengalami hal seperti ini, bercinta dengan seorang namja, Oh Hell!

"Aku akan menemui dokter."

"Dan mengatakan apa?" Siwon tersenyum sinis,

"Bahwa kau tidak ingat sudah bercinta atau belum?" Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukan itu, dia akan mati karena malu sebelum melakukannya. Denyutan di kepalanya semakin terasa, antara bingung dan frustrasi, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Siwon melihatnya dan mendorong cangkir kopi Kyuhyun mendekat,

"Minum kopimu. Percayalah itu akan membuatmu sedikit lebih baik." gumamnya lembut sembari menyesap kopinya sendiri. Kyuhyun menurutinya. Menyesap kopi itu dan merasakan rasa pahit yang kental memenuhi rongga mulutnya, mengembalikan kesadarannya. Mereka duduk dalam keheningan, saling berhadapan di meja makan kecil di dapur itu, sampai kemudian Siwon menghela napas dan memulai pembicaraan,

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu Kyu, yang perlu kau tahu aku bersedia bertanggung jawab. Kau perlu tahu aku tidak pernah merusak namja atau yeoja sebelumnya, dan kemungkinan kau sudah mengandung anakku….." Namja itu menatap Kyuhyun, mencoba berkompromi karena kasihan melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin pucat,

"Mungkin kita bisa bertunangan dulu sampai ada kepastian apa tindakan kita selanjutnya." Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, masih bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Pertunangan tidak akan merugikanmu. Kita tidak akan mengumumkannya. Hanya antara aku dan kau dan mungkin beberapa orang terdekat kita. Kita bisa membatalkannya kapan saja kalau ternyata tidak ada kesepakatan di antara kita." Siwon mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena menawarkan pertunangan yang longgar.

Kyuhyun terdiam meresapi kata-kata Siwon. Namja ini pasti sangat jago bernegosiasi, Karena dia bisa merangkai kata-katanya dengan begitu membujuk.

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Kau harus menerimanya Kyu." Siwon setengah memaksa, tidak mau memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun berpaling lalu lepas darinya, kyuhyun melotot

"Kau akan bertunangan denganku dan kita akan membicarakan pernikahan." Dengan tegas namja itu berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak terbantahkan,

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan kembali." gumamnya tegas, lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menganga lebar.

Tak lama kemudian, dia kembali. Membawa sebuah kotak yang jika Kyuhyun tak salah duga berisi sebuah cincin. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memucat begitu memahami keseriusan dari Siwon.

"Tunggu sebentar Siwon-ssi , Apa kau sudah gila? Bagaimana dengan appaku?"

"Jangan menolak Kyu." Siwon tersenyum,

"Dan jangan panggil aku dengan suffix _-ssi_, panggil aku hyung atau wonnie hyung…"

"Aku ingin memakaikan cincin ini di jarimu, tanda kesepakatan pertunangan pribadi kita."

"Tapi… aku tidak bisa melakukannya begitu saja. Oh Astaga, kau juga tidak bisa melakukannya begitu sudah gila siwon-ssi eh hyung!"

"Aku dan kau bisa." Suara Siwon begitu tenang meskipun jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika meraih jemari Kyuhyun, dan memakaikan cincin berlian mungil yang indah itu di jari Kyuhyun,

"Ini adalah cincin warisan dari keluarga appaku, yang harusnya diberikan kepada tunanganku. Lihat, pas sekali di jemarimu. Nah, sekarang kita sudah bertunangan." Siwon tersenyum polos, sementara kyuhyun memberikan deathglare andalannya.

"Kau gila Choi siwon!"

"Dan itu tunanganmu kyu"

….

Seminggu kemudian

Ya Tuhan, Mimpi apa kyuhyun semalam hingga kehidupannya menjadi seribet ini, ia bahkan tidak menyangka saat ia menerima tawaran namja kuda itu, lalu bagaimana dengan appanya? Hell! Semua orang tahu kalau Cho Kangin sangat membenci Siwon entah dari sisi mana, dan kyuhyun tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan pertunangan ini, apalagi jika appa cho tahu semuanya,Oh God! Kyuhyun bisa dilempar ke neraka.

"Hei Kyunnie.." tepukan lembut di bahunya membuat kyuhyun berjengit kaget

"Ups.."

"Ah Changminnie,mianhe.." Kyuhyun menghela nafas, Berdiri meraih ranselnya dan berjalan pelan keluar kelas diikuti changmin

"Waeyo?" Changmin menarik bahu kyuhyun guna menghentikan langkah namja manis bersurai coklat itu. Kyuhyun berbalik menatap changmin dalam, wajahnya sendu. Changmin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ceritakanlah.." Changmin menepuk bahu kyuhyun, menyamankan namja itu agar bisa bercerita lebih leluasa padanya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum memulai ceritanya, ekspresi changmin berubah-ubah sesuai alur cerita kyuhyun.

"Jadi..kau..dan namja yang bernama siwon itu..kau dan dia.." Changmin berusaha mengatur kata-katanya yang terasa menghambur ke udara begitu saja.

"Ne" kyuhyun mengangguk lesu, changmin terdiam namun matanya terlihat gelisah, ini tidak sesuai yang ia harapkan, walau bagaimanapun ia juga memiliki rasa terhadap kyuhyun, entah siwon sadari atau tidak, changmin tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi.

"Ani kyu! Kau tidak boleh bertunangan dengan namja aneh seperti dia" Tegas changmin

"belum tentu kau dan siwon telah melakukan 'itu', bisa saja siwon hanya memanfaatkanmu" lanjutnya

"Aku akan membantumu lepas darinya" Changmin memastikan ucapannya, menatap tegas mata kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun menelan ludahnya.

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku dan siwon sudah bertunangan" Kyuhyun memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang melingkar indah dijari manisnya, Changmin menarik paksa Cincin itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Biar aku yang selesaikan semua ini,Arra!" Changmin berdiri meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat bodoh,

"Chang..Changminnie..Cincinku!" Kyuhyun berteriak, walaupun hal itu sia-sia karena changmin telah jauh berlalu

"Aishh..Kalian semua sudah gila!" Teriak Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

…

Brakkkk….

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini Hyung?" Changmin menggebrak meja dihadapannya, Siwon memiringkan kepalanya, dahinya berkerut saat sebuah cincin tergeletak didepannya.

"Kau dapat ini darimana?" Siwon menggeretakkan giginya, Changmin berdecih

"Kyuhyun, Kau apakan Kyuhyun hyung?" Changmin mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan namja yang sudah ia anggap hyungnya sendiri

"Wae? Apa Kyu tidak menceritakannya padamu?" Siwon berdiri membelakangi Changmin

"Kau menjebaknya?"

"Ani..ini terjadi secara begitu saja..aku dan kyu.." Siwon menggeleng mantap.

"Cih..kau bohong hyung! Kyuhyun tidak mungkin seperti itu jika tanpa paksaan, ini diluar rencana kita hyung, kau menyakitinya!" Changmin mencoba menstabilkan emosinya yang telah mencapai ubun-ubun

"Hoho..Tunggu sebentar, Uri Minnie-ah? Kau kenapa begitu mengkhawatirkan my Babykyu? Bukankah kau hanya membutuhkan Appanya?" Siwon menyeringai, membuat Changmin bergidik

"Sesuai kesepakatan kita Minnie..ingat!" Siwon mensejajarkan diri dihadapan changmin.

"Kau mendapatkan Appa Cho dan aku mendapatkan My BabyKyu!" Tegasnya membuat Changmin menatap Siwon tidak percaya

"Semuanya impas bukan? Ah ani! Aku bukannya tidak dendam pada Cho Kangin, hanya saja aku punya cara lain untuk membalas dendamku.."

"Dengan bantuan seorang yeoja dari masa laluku.." Siwon menerawang, Changmin mengepalkan jemarinya.

"Asal kau tidak mencelakai Kyuhyun hyung! Aku tegaskan itu!" Changmin berlalu meninggalkan siwon

"Changmin-ah.." Siwon menghentikan langkah changmin sedetik sebelum namja itu pergi

"Kau jangan khawatir, Aku sangat mencintai Cho Kyuhyun, aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun melukainya atau membuatnya jauh dariku, termasuk KAU.." Siwon menatap changmin dalam

"Berusahalah Choi!" Changmin membanting pintu apartemen siwon keras.

"Haaahhh..sepertinya pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru dimulai.." gumam siwon mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa disudut ruangan.

"Yak..Kau kenapa lari dari tuanmu? Kau seharusnya menjaganya untukku" Siwon menatap cincin milik Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di atas meja.

…

Ting tong.. Bell apartemen kyuhyun berbunyi nyaring malam itu, Kyuhyun yang hendak beranjak tidur mengernyitkan dahi, dengan langkah jengah ia membuka pintu. Dan demi apapun kyuhyun menyesal membukanya..

"Kyu..aku perlu bicara" Siwon tersenyum manis dihadapannya, kyuhyun hanya mampu menarik nafas.

"Masuklah"

Siwon mengikuti kyuhyun duduk di balkon, Kyuhyun sesekali melirik siwon yang tampak santai malam ini. Kyuhyun kembali menarik nafas

"Kau bisa cepat menua jika terlalu sering menarik nafas seperti itu kyu"

"haahh..sudahlah,apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Chogi..sepertinya cincin ini kabur dari tuannya" Siwon menyerahkan atau lebih tepatnya memakaikan kyuhyun cincin 'pertunangan' mereka kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan ini, Siwon-ssi." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. Ada ketegasan yang dalam di balik sikapnya. Kyuhyun melepaskan cincin berlian indah itu lalu meletakkannya di meja.

"Panggil aku Hyung." Siwon masih menatap Kyuhyun dalam,

"Aku pikir kita kemarin sudah mencapai kesepakatan, Kyu.." gumam Siwon tenang. Menolak untuk menatap cincin yang diletakkan Kyuhyun di depannya, dan memundurkan tubuhnya, bersandar di kursinya.

"Kemarin aku masih bingung." Kyuhyun memeluk lututnya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya seminggu terakhir dan kupikir semua ini adalah kesalahan. Aku tidak bisa menerima pertunangan ini karena sebuah kecelakaan semalam. Tidak. Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa?"

"Kenapa pula kau bisa?" Kyuhyun setengah menjerit, setengah frustasi dengan ketenangan datar yang ditampakkan Siwon..

"Ini pertunangan yang akan mengarah kepada pernikahan. Pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral dan serius, tidak bisa dilakukan begitu saja, mungkin kau bisa melakukannya, tetapi aku tidak."

"Jadi kau pikir aku tidak serius dalam mengajukan pertunangan dan pernikahan ini." Dengan elegan Siwon berdiri, mengitari meja dan bersandar di sana,

"Aku sungguh serius, dan aku bertanggungjawab atas perbuatan yang mungkin kulakukan padamu malam itu. Baru kali ini mungkin aku temukan seorang yang menolak orang yang ingin bertanggungjawab kepadanya."

"Tetapi kita tidak saling mencintai." Kyuhyun setengah berbisik, takut kemunafikan pada perasaannya sendiri nampak

"Pernikahan yang didasarkan oleh cinta yang terlalu menggebu-gebu biasanya adalah pernikahan yang paling cepat berakhir." Siwon tersenyum dingin,fikirannya berkelebat pada situasi orang tuanya dulu sebelum ia akhirnya dibuang.

"Percayalah, aku cukup berpengalaman dengan teman-temanku. Mereka menikah karena cinta, karena tergila-gila satu sama lain. Seolah tidak bisa dipisahkan. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, ketika cinta itu pudar, mereka tidak punya apa-apa lagi." Mata Siwon semakin menggelap,

"Pernikahan yang ideal adalah pernikahan yang dilakukan atas dasar saling pengertian, kesepakatan, saling menghormati dan… ketertarikan seksual yang dalam." Siwon menyeringai

"Mwo?" kyuhyun memekik tidak sadar

"Kurasa kau sudah mendengar kalimat terakhirku tadi Kyu." Senyum Siwon berubah dalam dan sensual,

Siwon memajukan tubuhnya dan meraih tangan Kyuhyun dari seberang meja dan menggenggamnya lembut,

"Would u Marry me Cho Kyuhyun? Aku yakin ini semua akan berakhir baik." Siwon tersenyum sangat tulus.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Perputaran dunia sungguh tidak dapat diduga. Begitupun perjalanan hidup manusia. Kyuhyun melirik cincin berlian elegan yang berkilau di jari manisnya. Dia datang ke seoul karena sebuah panggilan tanggung jawab yang datang tak diduga. Dan hanya karena satu kejadian di malam itu, tiba-tiba dia menjadi tunangan pengawal pribadinya ini. Siapa yang bisa mengira? Bahkan di dalam imajinasinya yang paling liarpun dia tidak pernah menduganya. Semua ini terjadi terlalu cepat… terlalu tiba-tiba. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal jauh siapa itu choi siwon….

"Mianhe, aku sedikit tertahan di jalan tadi. Aku harap kau tidak menunggu lama." Siwon Nampak bersalah ketika membiarkan kyuhyun menunggu didepan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Aniyo. Aku baru beberapa menit di sini." Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke mobil dan namja itu menutupnya, lalu kembali ke balik kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran melintas di benak kyuhyun, bahwa dia bahkan tidak tahu asal usul namja disampingnya ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin kita melanjutkan semua ini, kalau kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal sama sekali?" tanpa sadar kyuhyun menyuarakan pemikirannya. Siwon melirik sedikit ke arah kyuhyun dan tersenyum,

"Masih banyak waktu kyunnie, dan dengan senang hati aku akan membuka diri jadi kau bisa lebih dalam mengenalku." Suaranya merendah lembut,

"Dan aku harap kau juga membiarkanku mengenalmu lebih dalam." Siwon bermonolog, berbohong dengan kata-katanya, ia sungguh munafik jika ingin mengenal kyuhyun lebih dalam, ia bahkan jauh lebih mengenal kyuhyun dibanding siapapun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Kenapa kata-kata siwon yang biasa saja bisa terdengar begitu sensual di telinganya? Apakah itu memang nyata atau dia selalu berfikiran mesum sejak kejadian malam itu? Ah Andwee! Dengan pelan kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi kepada kondisinya sekarang.

"Aku dengar kau memiliki orang tua angkat di venezia, jika begitu sebenarnya Siapa nama lengkapmu?" Siwon mengerem mendadak. membuat ban mobil berdecit dan tubuh kyuhyun terdorong ke depan, untunglah mereka sedang berada di jalanan yang sepi. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon dan menatap marah.

"Yak! Kau mau membunuhku? Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau nyaris membuat kepalaku pecah!" kyuhyun menyemburkan protesnya begitu saja. Siwon tampak kaget… karena pertanyaannya, ataukah karena sesuatu di jalan? Tetapi siwon dengan cepat menguasai diri, dia menatap Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf,

"MIanhe, tadi ada kucing menyeberang." gumamnya cepat sambil mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke arah jalan. Siwon mencengkeram kemudi dengan erat

"Tadi kau bertanya apa?"

"Nama lengkapmu?" kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas

" kira kau sudah tahu, padahal aku sudah lama bekerja sebagai pengawalmu.." Siwon pura-pura mencela. Mungkin ini adalah saatnya mengambil resiko. Kalau kyuhyun tidak bereaksi apapun atas nama lengkapnya, berarti siwon bisa melangkah ke rencana ke depannya dengan aman. Karena bagaimanapun, kalau mereka menikah nanti, Kyuhyun harus tahu nama lengkapnya. Dia menghela napas sekali lagi, seakan hendak melepas granat,

"Nama lengkapku tidak istimewa, ya seperti yang kau tahu, Choi Siwon. Hanya saja setelah aku memiliki orang tua angkat margaku berubah menjadi Sim Siwon." Siwon mencoba tenang meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya dia ketakutan setengah mati. Selama ini dia menganggap nama itu tabu, karena takut akan membuat Kyuhyun langsung teringat kepada siapa dia sebenarnya. Dan sekarang setelah melepaskan nama itu. Rasanya seperti menanti sesuatu yang akan meledak.

Tetapi apa yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi. Kyuhyun memang sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, lalu namja itu mengangkat bahunya,

"Namamu terdengar aneh dengan marga SIM, lebih baik aku memanggilmu dengan marga CHOI saja, lagipula Choi kyuhyun terdengar lebih nyaman."

"Hei, kau sudah mencoba mencocokkan margaku dengan namamu babykyu?" Siwon mencoba bercanda, menutupi rasa lega luar biasanya karena kyuhyun tidak menyadari marga SIM yang sebenarnya. Disaat yang bersamaan kyuhyun terlihat menunduk malu

"Yak!" gerutunya membuat siwon tertawa.

…..

Venezia

"Mwo? Pernikahan? Bagaimana bisa? Kemarin kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun, lagipula ia masih terlalu muda! Ani! Aku tidak menyetujuinya! " Cho Kangin sangat terkejut. Apalagi dia tidak pernah mendengar Kyuhyun dekat dengan siapapun sebelumnya.

"…."

"Mwo! Choi Siwon? Jangan bilang kalau kyu jatuh dalam jebakan namja licik yang berpura-pura menjadi pengawalnya itu!" Cho kangin geram, ia menggertakkan giginya.

"…"

"Ani! Segera urus semuanya, aku tidak mau kyuhyun jatuh dalam jebakannya"

"…"

Klik..

Ponsel dimatikan, Cho kangin geram bukan main, anaknya akan menikah dengan namja yang bernama Choi Siwon itu, namja yang berulang kali hendak mencelakainya.

"Tidak! Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan, anak itu pasti merencanakan hal buruk pada kyunnie ku, aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi, tidak akan pernah!" geram Cho Kangin mengepalkan jemarinya.

…

Sementara itu, Di SM Building seorang yeoja paruh baya berdiri dengan menghadap kaca di depannya, jemarinya terangkat seakan tengah mengelus rambut seseorang.

"Kau sudah besar nak, Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi dalam suasana sulit seperti ini" Yeoja itu atau lebih akrab disapa Lee eunji a.k.a Choi Eunji berbisik lirih, ia bergidik takut, sangat takut dengan kenyataan yang bisa saja merugikan anaknya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Suara berat menghantam indra pendengarannya, ia berbalik.

"Menikmati sore hari"

"Benarkah?"

Namja bernama Lee Soo Man itu mendekat, mencoba menilik apa yang istrinya tengah perhatikan.

"Hm, kau benar pemandangannya sangat bagus"

Eunji menarik nafas lega, paling tidak namja dihadapannya itu tidak menyadari apa yang tengah ia perhatikan sejak tadi.

"Kau tahu yeobo, anak itu datang lebih sering dari biasanya"

"Nugu?"

Lee soo man menarik sebuah berkas ah sebuah gulungan kertas lebih tepatnya dari balik jasnya, ia menyerahkannya pada Eunji yang sempat bingung. Sebuah surat perombakan manajemen.

"Anak dari Cho Kangin, ia semakin berani menantangku saja, cih" decihnya, Eunji hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku juga sedikit terganggu dengan namja yang selalu disampingnya itu, aku dengar-dengar mereka sebentar lagi akan menikah"

Deg

Eunji menatap Soo Man dalam

"menikah?"

Soo man mengangguk, ia berjalan memutari mejanya, lalu duduk bak seorang raja.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tampak begitu terkejut Eunji-ah?"

"Aniyo, aku hanya tidak menyangka Cho Kangin sebegitu mudahnya melepas anak semata wayangnya untuk namja yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya seperti namja itu"

"Aku juga yeobo, hhh..sepertinya namja itu bukan namja yang patut kita remehkan, tetaplah berhati-hati.. aku melihatnya menegurmu waktu itu" Soo Man memejamkan matanya bersandar pada kepala singgasananya.

Eunji memalingkan wajahnya kea rah jendela, ia dapat melihat jelas sosok namja dengan rambut hitam legam berjalan masuk ke mobilnya lalu melesat pergi.

"anakku" Lirihnya.

…..

Tok tok tok..

Apartemen Siwon diketuk seseorang sore itu, siwon menggerutu, dengan jengah ia beranjak dari sofa empuknya, lagipula makhluk mana lagi yang mencoba membuka pintu dengan ketukan jika bel tersedia.

"Yak, bisakah kau.."

Ucapan siwon terhenti seketika saat sosok yeoja paruh baya berdiri di depannya.

"Siwonnie.."

Yeoja itu tersenyum, senyum yang sama puluhan tahun lalu, senyum yang selalu terpatri dalam ingatan siwon, senyum yang sebenarnya ia rindukan namun tenggelam dalam keegoisan dan dendam.

"Mau apa kau datang kemari?" Ketus siwon bahkan tidak mempersilahkan Yeoja tersebut masuk.

"Biarkan eomma masuk dulu"

"Kau bukan eommaku, eommaku sudah mati"

Siwon ingin menutup pintu lagi namun secepat kilat yeoja itu a.k.a Lee Eunji mendorongnya kuat

"Setidaknya biarkan eomma mengetahui calon istrimu dan mempersiapkan pernikahan kalian"

Siwon mematung kembali

"Kau"

"Ne, aku sudah tahu semuanya, biarkan eomma mengurus pernikahan kalian"

"Cih, omong kosong! Aku tidak akan mempercayai orang sepertimu lagi, kau? Kau akan mempersiapkan pernikahanku? Yang benar saja, bukankah dulu kau yang membuangku?" Decihan siwon menggelegar. Mereka masih berdiri di ambang pintu, sedetikpun Siwon tidak membiarkan Eunji untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Maafkan eomma, kau tidak tahu alas an eomma karena apa siwon-ah" Eunji memelas dengan pandangan sayu, sungguh ia sangat merindukan anaknya.

"Cih, pulanglah nyonya Lee Eunji yang terhormat, aku yakin suamimu itu tengah menunggumu" Siwon berbalik.

"Aku tahu alasan mengapa kau muncul di tengah-tengah situasi ini Siwon-ah.. kita berada di pihak yang sama.." Lirih Eunji tanpa menatap anaknya. Siwon berbalik

"Mwo?"

"Cho Kangin dan Lee Soo Man, aku ingin mereka membusuk di neraka"

TBC..

eh? kok kayak gini? siwon kok malah dibantu emaknya? walah..

thanks for all review ne ^^

aku bener-bener g nyangka banyak yang suka..

bow bow bow


End file.
